Secrets of the Night
by atheniangoddess
Summary: Belle la Roux goes off to find her father when he doesn't return home from a trip. Venturing into the forest, the creatures she finds there both frighten and fascinate her. But as their story unfolds she begins to see the secrets and past that they hide..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the product of Disney producers. I do own the OCs like Danielle, Annette, etc. though. Oh yeah, and some of the ideas are mine too…

"Be safe, Father. Please…There are bandits in the forests and strange tales of faeries…" Belle la Roux advised her father as she handed him the last of his traveling bags. A cold autumn wind blew around them and scattered fallen leaves, making Belle shiver in her light chemise. Her hazel eyes were serious as she looked at him and they contained a hint of worry. Maurice la Roux, a forty-something inventor chuckled and looked down at his daughter. He took his daughter's hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Do not worry, Belle. I will be fine…I have traveled these woods before and nothing strange or unusual has happened. If there is any danger I have a knife in my boot here"- He stopped and gestured to his leather boot. "And I know how to use this crossbow…" He gestured to that as well, pulling it out of his pack.

Belle glanced at the weapon briefly and squeezed her father's hand. "I know, Father…Just…be careful…" She sighed heavily and looked earnestly into her father's gentle hazel eyes, so much like her own.

Right now they sparkled teasingly and his long white hair fell around his warm, tanned face. He was tall and thin atop his obedient brown horse, Châtaigne. In his younger years, her father had been vigorous and strong but now that he was getting older he had become gaunt. Wrinkles had started to show on the once smooth skin of his face and they spoke of many happy years.

He grinned mischievously and released his hand from hers to cup her chin. "It should not be me that should be careful, my daughter, it is you," Belle sent him a confused look and he continued, "I would have reason to be more worried for you. I have a feeling that Gaston Gagnon will ask you to marry him one of these days…"

Belle made a sound of disgust and rolled her eyes. Maurice laughed and patted her cheek. "That is very unladylike, my dear Belle…Gaston would be appalled…"

Belle could tell that he was teasing and she smiled helplessly. "I cannot get rid of him, Father!" she cried. "He comes to the house everyday and I see him at the library! He is always pestering me with talk of himself and of his hunting! OH! How I hate his stories of hunting!" She groaned in frustration.

Maurice laughed. "Belle, I do not know how I will find you a husband as unique as you…"

"Oh, I do fine alone without one Father…Believe me, I am quite content the way it is…" Belle admitted.

Maurice sighed, knowing full well that he would not be able to convince his daughter otherwise. She was a unique girl indeed, spending countless hours pouring over books borrowed from the library and talking of fantastical fairytales.

"Anyhow, I should be on my way!" he announced, placing his hat on his head.

"Goodbye Father!" Annette, Belle's sister, called from the house. She waved at him and a white cloth dangled from her hand. Belle realized that she was cleaning. Annette was the youngest daughter in the family and she was the fairest, with pale blonde hair. Annette had a vivacious personality and she seemed to always be bursting with emotion, whether she was excited, happy or angry.

"Goodbye Annie, sweetheart!"

A second later Danielle appeared at the open door beside Annette. She was Belle's other sister and she was a year younger than Belle. She had dark brown hair and beautiful wide set brown eyes. Danielle was like Annette, except she was the mellower and more mature version.

"Goodbye Father!" Danielle called, smiling widely. "Have a safe journey!"

"Goodbye Danielle!" He turned back to Belle and leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek. "Take care, Belle."

"I will Father…" she promised quietly. Maurice went on his way to the county fair in Poitiers where all inventors and scientists from around France gathered to show off their inventions and scientific work.

Annette and Danielle had rushed into the house to finish cooking and cleaning but Belle had stayed outside to watch her father go. Although he loved them all the same, Belle was closer to her father than her sisters. Where Annette and Danielle were concerned with homemaking and husbands, Belle was more interested in books and adventure. She pursued knowledge like her father and was always thinking, except she was thinking about far-off places and different people instead of scientific formulas.

Belle didn't feel ready to settle down yet; she was restless and yearned for excitement. She couldn't understand how her sisters were happy with this provincial life and the dreary hum-drum of everyday. Belle watched with envy as her father and Châtaigne grew smaller and smaller, until finally they disappeared over one of the rolling hills that surrounded the countryside.

Belle wished that she could travel and go different places like her father but her station in life as a commoner and the expectations of her gender hindered that. She sighed and wiped her hands on her apron as she made her way into the house. She would be expected to marry soon, become a wife and have children that she would take care of, along with the house.

Belle was at a suitable age for marriage and that was what worried her. When Gaston Gagnon had seen that Belle had grown into an attractive woman with flowing auburn hair and sparkling hazel eyes, he had become determined to marry her. He had made it a habit of calling on her and showing his interest in her during the last few years. Belle had been polite towards his show of interest but she had never led him on or returned the interest. Belle wondered with dread whether Gaston would visit their house and ask for her. She really hoped that he wouldn't; her sisters and she had too much work to do.

With her father gone, they had to fetch the firewood, feed and take care of the livestock, cook, clean and prepare food for the coming winter. It was already late fall and the weather was getting chillier. When Belle came into the house, Annette and Danielle were baking a meat pie.

Annette stood at the table, rolling the dough with a rolling pin, the sleeves of her chemise rolled up and her arms covered with dough. Danielle sat at the table, cutting up vegetables to put in the pie. A pot hung over the fire in the fireplace and Belle guessed that they were cooking meat.

"The festival is tonight! I cannot wait!" Danielle exclaimed happily, smiling as she cut up the onions. She looked up at Annette and nudged her. "Are you not delighted for it, Annie?"

Annette's eyes widened and her face lit up. "Oh yes! It is just…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Just what, Anne?" Belle pressed, curious. Belle was naturally curious and she couldn't help but be inquisitive.

Annette raised troubled sky blue eyes to Belle's. "I just do not know what to wear to the festival tonight…"

Belle groaned and rolled her eyes. "Oh Annette, you have many dresses that you can wear!"

Annette pouted. "What?" she asked sharply. "All the dresses that I work in, you mean?! Uh! All my dresses are so plain, Belle! I have nothing! Nothing!"

"Annette!" Danielle spoke up and both sisters looked at her. Danielle's brown eyes were alight with excitement and a smile graced her pretty face. "I have an idea. How about you put slashing in your skirt to make it look nicer and maybe put a garland in your hair?"

"It is autumn, Danielle! What am I going to use for the garland? _Dead leaves_?" Annette snapped, sarcastic. Belle could see that this worry was wearing thin on Annette's nerves and Belle was afraid that Annette would throw a fit.

She walked over to her sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come, Annette. Let us see what you have and perhaps I can help you with it so it looks nice for the festival."

Annette sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Oh, all right…" she answered. "I will come but I cannot promise you that you will find anything of value or charm there…"

"There must be something we can do that will make you happy…" Belle suggested as they walked up the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters.

Danielle watched them as they ascended the stairs and leaning back in her chair, she shouted, "A nice young man!" A sly grin graced her face and she chuckled quietly when she heard her sisters' agreement.

When evening came for the festival, Annette and Danielle were extremely thrilled and could hardly keep still. Belle, however, was not looking forward to it. She knew that if she went to the festival with her sisters then she would see Gaston there and he would try to court her. None of the young men in their town seemed desirable to Belle just because she could never see herself with them. They were like many other men; they expected women to laugh at their jokes and only want to be good wives and mothers.

Belle could imagine her sisters being good wives and mothers when they married. Both of them already had their sights set on two eligible men; Annette liked the baker's son, Daniel and Danielle was fond of the blacksmith's son, Frédéric. They were both nice-looking men with admirable personalities but the one thing that irked Belle was that they were friends of Gaston's.

"Daniel smiled at me today when I went into town!" Annette exclaimed as they doused the fire for the evening. The fire hissed as Belle poured water over it. They had more firewood for later, piled on the floor beside the fireplace. Danielle idly poked at a glowing ember as Annette talked. The blonde giggled playfully. "His father became angry with him because he became distracted talking to me and he was not paying attention to what he was doing…Haha!"

"Annette, you are positively evil." Danielle remarked.

"He likes you, Anne…" Belle surmised, smiling.

"And I like _him_…" Annette added, returning the smile. "Oh, I do hope he asks me to marry him! Can you imagine what our children will look like?" Annette's blue eyes were bright and she looked at them with a brilliant smile. "They will have his beautiful brown eyes and that wavy brown hair!"

"Do you mean to say they will not look anything like you, dear sister?" Danielle asked innocently. Annette thought for a moment but before she could respond Danielle spoke again. "Well, thank heavens! It will certainly be a blessing if they do not inherit your looks!" she joked, a teasing grin spread across her face.

Annette's mouth dropped and she shrieked. "Danielle!" Annette pouted and then stuck her tongue out at Danielle. Danielle returned the gesture, smiling proudly.

Belle could only laugh at their antics. She was so much more mature and serious than her sisters but they were young. She wanted them to enjoy life before they married and had children. Not to say that they were bad things, getting married and having children, but life certainly changed when one or both of those things happened in a person's life. At this moment though, Danielle and Annette were focused on the festival.

Danielle and Annette had dressed up for this occasion, no doubt wanting to impress the men. Danielle wore her hair up and her deep red skirt was hitched up to reveal the orange skirt underneath. A black laced bodice hugged her waist and dagger sleeves showed a hint of her freckled shoulders.

Annette wore her golden blonde hair down and it cascaded around her in waves. She wore a laced blue bodice as well and underneath a white chemise, which showed through the slit in the burgundy skirt. Belle was dressed as she had been in the morning; a dark forest green skirt complemented her brown hair with its red highlights and the bodice she wore hugged her tiny waist. Her russet hair hung in waves about her face and shoulders, reaching mid-way down her back.

Danielle tried to persuade her to come. "Come, Belle! Come with us!" Danielle begged, tugging on her hand. "You will miss out on fun and dancing!"

Belle shook her head. "No, I do not want to go and have Gaston pestering me. What will be the fun in that? I will be miserable! He is a brutish, boorish, dumb pig!"

"Belle!" Annette scolded a smile on her face. "What awful words from a lady! How can you be so cruel?" she quipped.

Belle sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She pulled her hand out of Danielle's grip and walked away to stand at the window. As she looked out the window, she could see that the sun had almost set and the sky was darkening. For some strange reason, she got an ominous feeling. She frowned and hugged herself. She was worried about her father. He was older and he didn't travel much so he didn't know the roads as well.

"Belle? What is the matter?" she heard Danielle ask from behind. Belle's eyes widened and she turned around.

She flinched and shook her head. "Oh, n-nothing." she stammered. She didn't want to bother her sisters with her worries.

"We do not want you to be alone, Belle…" Annette told her, looking concerned.

"Yes, besides, you are our older sister and you are supposed to look after us!" Danielle teased.

Belle gave a sigh and then grinned. "All right…"

Her sisters started to clap happily. "Oh Belle that is wonderful!"

"We will certainly have fun!"

She gave them a stern look. "But I am only going because you _want_ me to go."

Belle braided her long auburn hair into a neat braid and grabbed a cloak for the night before they headed out. The sky had now darkened to a dusky blue and the wind had gotten chillier. They passed over the bridge by their house and came to the center of the town- the town square.

It was filled with colorful tents where merchants displayed their wares and many performers showed their skill. Belle found herself even amazed at the display. Jugglers worked with burning torches, clowns made silly faces and did backward somersaults, and a flutist played a lovely tune and a fortune-teller coaxed people to come sit in her tent.

Belle heard a giggle from beside her and looked over to see Annette laughing. "How about we have our fortune taken, Danielle?" Annette suggested excitedly, making her way toward the tent.

Belle sighed. "Oh Annette! It is never true- it is just a bunch of nonsense! You know that they dupe you out of your money!" Annette made a face as she listened to Belle. "Besides, what is the point of having your fortune told? Where is the adventure in that…?"

Annette's shoulders slumped. "All right then…What shall we do?"

Danielle giggled and leaned toward Annette. "How about you ask Daniel to dance?"

Belle's mouth dropped. "That would be a bold move…"

"But it would be fun!" Danielle cried her eyes bright. She turned back to Annette, who looked thoughtful. "Why do you say, Anne?"

Annette pursed her lips and then smiled slyly. "I say yes." With that, the blonde-haired beauty walked over to Daniel, who was standing talking to some other men and without a word, she grabbed Daniel's hand. Daniel looked surprised at first but then it quickly melted into a goofy smile as he dazedly let her lead the way.

Danielle and Belle noted the surprised looks on the villagers' faces; the men who had been talking to Daniel, the mothers and the older folk. They exchanged glances and then burst out laughing.

As they laughed, Belle noticed that Frédéric was staring at Danielle. She turned to her sister and saw with amusement that Danielle had noticed this too. Belle turned and watched as a smile came to his face as he looked at her sister. After a moment, he moved from where he was standing and made his way toward them.

"He is coming over here! What do I do? I am so nervous…" Danielle whispered to Belle.

"Just stay calm…" Belle assured, watching the tall man as he moved closer to them. He was tall and muscular with curly golden hair and warm green eyes. His gaze was focused solely on Danielle and he only glanced briefly at Belle to say hello.

When he was in front of Danielle, he seemed imposing but his friendly demeanor didn't make people feel uncomfortable. Belle had to smile. Compared to Danielle and Frédéric, Daniel and Annette were exactly the same height. Daniel was considered short and sometimes teased for it. Annette had never minded though. Belle guessed this was the reason why Daniel liked her so much.

"Bonjour, Danielle," Frédéric greeted in his deep voice. "You look very nice tonight…" His eyes trailed over her in one sweep.

"Merci, Frédéric…" Danielle beamed and lowered her eyes shyly.

Frédéric smiled adoringly at this action and offered her his arm. "Would you care for a dance? Perhaps you can make a lonely man happy by giving him your company…"

Danielle raised her eyes to his. "I would be happy to, Frédéric…" She took his arm and they walked off to dance.

Belle watched them go with a smile. She was happy for her sisters and knew that they had found good men. She wasn't upset because she wasn't focused on finding a partner. If it were up to her, Belle would rarely go to festivals. She would rather curl up by the fire and read a good book.

"Belle!" an arrogant, deep voice cut into her thoughts and she gritted her teeth. "There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. So, you have finally decided to come out of your shell, have you?"

She started to walk away and knew that he was following behind. "Hello Gaston…" she greeted impassively. She did not feel the need to be friendly or genial to him. Belle didn't appreciate the comments he made and how ignorant he was at times.

"You do not know how happy I am to find you…" he began. "I have been meaning to ask you something…" he trailed off.

Belle's stomach dropped and she made a face as he uttered those words. He was going to propose to her. Couldn't he take a hint and leave?

He laughed. "I bet you came here because of me, right? You just had to see me!"

Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes and spun around to face him. Gaston stopped short and stared down at her in mild surprise. She looked up at him, feeling very annoyed. "No, Gaston. I came here so I could spend time with my sisters."

He raised an eyebrow. "You do not seem to be spending time with them…"

She looked over at her sisters, laughing and having fun with their love interests. Belle sighed and turned her attention back to her infuriating admirer. "Listen, Gaston, I came here with my sisters and they are enjoying themselves. Now, please let me enjoy _myself_. I just want to be alone now…"

Gaston scoffed. "Belle! Come, what fun is it if you are by yourself?" He moved forward and placed an arm around her shoulders. Belle shrugged herself out of his grip and hurried forward. "Do you really want to be reading those _stupid_ books?"

Belle felt her control burst and she spun around to face him again. "Yes, I do. And they are _not_ stupid!" she snapped succinctly.

She watched as his face darkened and he glared at her with fury. "When you become my wife I will make sure that you will not have any books to read! Those books are doing no good for you, Belle…They only make you cranky and distant!"

Belle's eyebrows knit together as she frowned at him. "_When_ I am your wife?! I will never be your wife!"

Gaston clenched his teeth and glanced at the onlookers. "Belle, be quiet! People are starting to stare!" he hissed.

Belle narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not care!" she snapped. Belle turned on her heel and stormed away.

She heard a growl from behind her and knew that it was Gaston. Belle didn't care if she made him angry; she was standing up for herself. The brunette hurried home, not caring that it was dark out and that she was alone.

Belle became aware of the coal blanket of sky, dotted with stars. A cool wind lifted her cloak and a few loose strands of hair. The trees rustled softly and an owl hooted in the distance.

When Belle reached the stairs to the house, the far-off howling of wolves drew her attention to the sky. A pale, glowing moon hung high in the sky and cast its light on a lone wolf, howling at the sky atop a cliff. Involuntarily, Belle shivered. The image of the wolf and its eerie howling had aroused fears in her about her father. She hoped he was all right and that he had made it to the county fair safe.

But no matter how much she tried to remove fear from her mind, she had a feeling that something menacing lurked in those forests and that something unfortunate had happened to her father.

* * *

To be continued...R&R! Hope you liked this. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I finally have my second chapter installed! I've been busy working and getting ready for university! Yahoo! I'm excited for it... Anyhow, I hope you like it.

* * *

Secrets of the Night

Chapter 2

Three days had passed and Belle's father still hadn't returned from his trip. Belle's nerves were strained with worry and she found it difficult to go about her day-to-day chores. Belle was not the only one who worried. Annette and Danielle were now growing anxious as it usually took about a day and half to journey from their village to Poitiers.

"What do you think could have happened to him, Belle?" Annette asked Belle on the third day. Belle sighed as she carried a pail of water towards the house.

"I do not know, Annette…" she admitted, exasperated. They were walking back from the hill where the well was situated and were now almost home. Annette hurried beside her sister.

"He should be back by now, Belle!" Annette cried.

Belle's forehead furrowed. "He should…but this delay does not mean that anything bad happened to him, Annette," the brunette tried to reason with her sister. A wisp of deep auburn hair fell into her eyes and she reached up to push it out of her eyes. "It could just mean that he might have run into some bad weather or perhaps he needs an extra day of rest because he is old and weak…"

"Perhaps…" Annette murmured. Belle took a quick sidelong glance at her and saw that Annette's mouth was turned down in a pout. Her sister was not convinced.

When they reached the house, Danielle had the front door open and was airing out the carpets. Dust and dirt created a smoky cloud as the dark-haired girl shook out the carpets. Annette coughed and waved a hand to ward away the dust.

"Ew! I did not realize how dusty our house was!" she cried, pushing past Danielle and disappearing into the house. Belle came to stand at the foot of the stone staircase to pause and look up at her sister.

"Danielle, Annette is becoming _frantic_ about father," she told her. Danielle turned her head briefly to glance at her older sister. Danielle was so calm and serene compared to Annette. "What can we possibly do, Danielle?" She sighed and shook her head. "I cannot think of anything…"

Danielle sighed heavily, echoing Belle's frustration. "I do not know, Belle…" she admitted quietly. She forcefully shook the last carpet out and Belle guessed that she was expelling her frustration. When she was done shaking the carpet, she hung it over the edge of the staircase and stepped down the stairs slowly.

Her face was tense as she looked at Belle. "If he does not return soon, Belle, we will have to call a search party…" Danielle said.

"Alright," Belle said with resolve. "How about we wait until late afternoon? If he does not return by then, we will call a search party…" Belle decided.

"Alright." Danielle replied before passing Belle an anxious look and going into the house.

Belle was left standing alone outside. She hugged herself and looked toward the distance. The roads were quiet, surrounded by the rolling green hills and dense forest of varying fall colours.

_He will be back today_, Belle assured herself. She rubbed her arms and turned to go in the house when she bumped into something hard. Belle started and backed away to look up into Gaston's angry face.

Belle furrowed her brow and watched him carefully. "Hello, Gaston…" she said in a voice that wavered.

He scowled and roughly grabbed her arm. Belle cried out and he pulled her towards him. "How could you do that Belle?! How could you publicly humiliate me like that?!" he yelled.

Belle struggled in his grasp and pulled away but he kept a tight grip on her arm. She gasped as his fingers dug into her skin. "Stop it, Gaston! You are hurting me!"

But Gaston wasn't paying any attention to her words because he glared at her through dark eyes. "Do you know what it feels like to be dismissed like that? To be disgraced?!"

To Belle's relief her sisters hurried out of the house, having heard Gaston's yelling and her cries. Danielle was the first out of the house, followed by Annette close on her heels. "Gaston! Let go of her!" Danielle ordered her face one of fury and sternness.

"Gaston let her go! Do not hurt her!" Annette cried, looking like she was about to cry.

Gaston turned to look at them and just as he did, Belle saw her opportunity. Belle moved closer to him and she swung her leg upwards to give him a hard kick to a sensitive area. Gaston cried out and crumpled to the ground from the blow.

"Run Belle!" Annette shouted as she and Danielle raced up the steps to the house. Belle looked up as her sisters shut the door quickly and then turned to look back at the moaning Gaston. She knew that if she went inside the house, he would wait outside of the house for her. Belle decided that she should go somewhere he wouldn't think to look. She caught Danielle and Annette looking at her through the window with confused expressions. Annette motioned for her to come inside. She offered them a smile and waved a hand. She couldn't be around her sisters right now. They would question her and pester her about the encounter.

She raced for the hills and taking a furtive glance over her shoulder, saw that Gaston was too busy rolling on the ground to take note of where she was going. The dirt roads were hard and rough to run on but Belle didn't care. She just wanted to get away from Gaston and have some time alone to think.

Belle kept on running; between the hills where they dipped low and past the cover of the trees that dotted the hills. Belle was breathless by the time she reached the top of one of the hills. The young woman slowed down and fell slowly to the ground. Belle shifted so that she sat on her side with her feet to the right.

The auburn-haired woman exhaled deeply and surveyed the town from where she sat. She was sure that Gaston would not find her here or could not see her. The trees on the hill obscured her from view.

From up here, she realized, the town looked very small. _Small and ordinary_, she thought. So unlike the places she had read about in books. Belle needed some adventure. She just wasn't satisfied with this life. She also wasn't satisfied with _Gaston_ either…

"I want more than this life…" Belle murmured to herself, idly picking up a dandelion seed head and plucking away the seeds. They flew away with the wind making Belle wonder where those seeds traveled to. "I will _not _be married to some brute of a man, bear his children and act as his little slave!" she said forcefully, venting her emotions. "I _cannot _be Gaston's wife…" she told herself quietly as she shook her head. "I just cannot…There _has_ to be more…" Belle told herself.

She was staring at the horizon, daydreaming about adventure when all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she heard the whinnying of a horse. Belle gasped and turned to see Châtâigne running out of the trees. She jumped to her feet and ran over to the terrified animal.

"Châtâigne!" she cried as the brown horse reared. She ran towards Châtâigne but was careful not to get too close. Belle was finally able to grab the reins and get the horse under control. Belle gently caressed the horse's neck and moved toward the cluster of trees where Châtâigne had emerged. "Where is father? Is father here with you, Châtâigne?!"

Belle scanned the trees and the area for her father but could not see him anywhere. She led Châtâigne toward the town. "Come, Châtâigne! We have to find him!"

Belle mounted Châtâigne when they reached the road leading to town and Belle's sisters rushed out as soon as she reached the house.

"Where is father?!" Annette cried her voice shrill with alarm. Belle passed her sister a pained look and quickly dismounted the horse. She passed Danielle the reins.

"I am going to look for him!" Belle said, making her way up the stairs. Annette let out a strangled gasp and began to sob.

"He could be dead!" Annette cried.

"No Annette! No!" Danielle shook her head but looked just as upset as Annette. Her lower lip trembled and she pulled her sister into an embrace. Belle entered the house and grabbed her cloak from the hanger, and then she came out of the house.

Hastily throwing the cloak around her, Belle made her way toward Châtâigne. Danielle grabbed her arm before she could reach Châtâigne. "Belle! You cannot go alone!" Danielle objected, her chocolate brown eyes wide. "Do you know how dangerous it is for a young woman to travel alone in the forest?"

Belle hesitated a moment but then spoke, her voice even and unwavering. "I know it is dangerous, Danielle…but we cannot send the whole town on a search. This town needs to run and it cannot run without the people…The women and children count on their men to _protect_ them, Danielle…Who will protect this town while they are gone?" she asked, gesturing with an arm at the village.

Danielle was silent for a moment. "That is true…" she admitted softly. She sighed and Belle moved toward Châtâigne. Just then, Danielle came up with an idea. "Belle!" she shouted just as Belle was mounting Châtâigne. Belle turned to her quickly.

Danielle left the sobbing Annette for a moment and walked up to the horse where Belle was seated. "Please, Belle, I beg of you! At least allow Frèdèric and Daniel to come with you!" Danielle's smooth face was wrinkled with worry and fear for Belle. Danielle placed a hand on Châtâigne. "At least I will know you will be safe…"

Belle sighed heavily. She knew that it would be wise to bring the two men along. "Very well, Danielle," she answered. "I will allow them to come with me. They probably know these forests better than I do…" she confessed.

Danielle nodded. "I will send for them…" she told Belle.

* * *

Danielle went off to find the two while Belle was left to comfort Annette. Danielle soon came back with Daniel and Frèdèric. The two men packed saddlebags filled with food and water and they brought their own horses. As Belle and Frèdèric secured the saddlebags on the saddles, Daniel comforted Annette.

Belle watched as Annette sniffed and Daniel gently wiped a tear away on her cheek. "Do not worry, Annette," he assured. "We will find him and be home in no time." Belle could see him force a smile just for her and lean forward to peck her on the lips.

"Be safe, Daniel…" she whispered, her blue eyes flooded with tears.

"We should be going now…" Frèdèric announced, looking at the sky. "The sun will set soon and we want to travel with as much light as we can."

Belle said goodbye to her sisters and then mounted Châtâigne as Daniel and Frèdèric mounted their steeds. The three then departed from the safety of the small town and rode toward the forest. Annette and Danielle became two small figures, waving from the distance, as the three headed away from the town.

The trip through the countryside was pleasant and despite her distress, Belle's spirits were lifted as the sun warmed her skin and the peacefulness of the countryside settled over her.

"It is a nice day, heh?" Frèdèric remarked. He was leading them and Belle thought he made a good leader. With his calm, logical nature and large, strong form, he exuded command and respect.

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "It is nice. It does not look as if we have to worry about rain..." he added, glancing up at the clear blue sky. They had been riding for a while and the weather had agreed with them so far.

"Yes, then we can avoid thunder and lightning in the forest." Frèdèric said. The three rode down a softly rolling road and then came to the forest. The path they were on took a sharp turn west and they needed to continue north so they turned off the path. They rode through the grassy meadow and entered the forest.

Belle immediately felt uneasy as soon as they entered the forest. The woods were quiet and covered them from the rest of the world. The young woman looked up through the cover of trees and caught a glimpse of blue sky. The sun cast shadows on their skin and the underbrush cracked from their horses' hooves.

"I do not know why people are so worried about faeries and bandits..." Daniel piped up all of a sudden. "The forest is so peaceful and we have not seen anything yet!"

"Perhaps they are hiding." Belle pointed out, instinctively gripping the neckline of her cloak and scanning the woodland.

"Belle is right, Daniel," Frèdèric said, turning to look at Daniel for a moment. "They could be hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to strike..." The blond-haired man said this last bit as he eyed the forest.

"All right!" Daniel declared. "I will keep my eye open for bandits and for the little folk too!"

Belle watched as Frèdèric snorted and shook his head. "There are no little folk in the forest, Daniel," Frèdèric said, sounding as if he were talking to a toddler. "Only the highly imaginative and mad see such things!"

Belle felt it necessary to speak up. "I am very imaginative and I have never seen anything, Frèdèric."

He turned around and smiled at Belle. "I was not implying that all imaginative people see those things, Belle," he explained gently. "I was only explaining that some fanciful people conjure up images in their head and they do not know the difference between what is real and what is false."

"I think perhaps the rumors are true..." Belle said.

"I do not think they are..." Frèdèric replied, shaking his head. "It is nonsense to me."

"Ah! It is nonsense to you because you are so logical Frèdèric!" Daniel chuckled. "You will not believe it until you see it, will you, my friend?"

"No, I will not." he answered, laughing slightly.

Belle turned to look at Daniel. "Do you believe that such things as faeries exist?" she queried.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I do not know...From the tales I have heard I would believe that they _do_ exist but from my own experiences I would think otherwise." he told her.

As they rode, Belle glanced at the green sea around her, feeling surrounded and almost smothered by the dense woodland. She wondered if there really were any creatures in the forest and if they were watching them right now...

Belle shuddered at the thought and made sure to ride close to Daniel.

* * *

Night fell quickly and soon the trio were enveloped in the darkness. The quarter moon offered them light as well as the stars that dotted the sky. Belle had put her hood on to keep herself warm from the cool night air. Daniel and Frèdèric had also put their cloaks on and were watching the forest carefully. Frèdèric had mentioned that wolves and other animals came out at night so they had to be on the lookout for them. It had taken a little while for their eyes to adjust but when they did, Belle found that she could see far and deep into the forest.

At the mention of wolves, Belle trembled with fear and a pit formed in her stomach. Not only did they have to worry about bandits and strange creatures but wild animals too!

An owl hooted nearby, making Belle jump and gasp. The two men immediately glanced at her.

"Belle, what is wrong?" Frèdèric asked, frowning.

Belle shook her head, speechless for a moment. She smiled all of a sudden. "Oh, it-it is nothing," she stammered. "I am just..." She closed her eyes a moment. "so...jumpy."

Daniel nodded. "Ride close to us, Belle."

She pulled Châtâigne closer alongside Daniel's horse. "I am sorry," she said quietly to the two. "The forest makes me uneasy at night..." she admitted.

Frèdèric chuckled. "Ah, well, that is understandable Belle," he said. She blinked at him and he smiled. "Many women would be afraid to go into the forest...You are brave to do so at night!"

She smiled. "I am only brave because I have you two here to accompany me..." she told him. "I would have trouble going through this forest alone at night."

"You are much different from Annette," Daniel remarked with a wry smile. "Much different!"

Belle laughed and it was a merry, tinkling sound. "Annette would not set foot in the forest!" Her sister was one who scared easily.

Daniel also laughed. "Yes, she is a skittish girl, Annette. She jumps whenever Orage makes a sound." They had now come to a clearing in the middle of the forest. The trees circled around the clearing.

All of a sudden, a twig snapped loudly behind them. Belle gasped and the three whirled around to look behind them.

"What was that?" Belle asked, terrified.

She watched as Frèdèric swallowed hard. "It was probably just an animal..." he surmised. They scanned the area behind them nervously. From the corner of her eye, Belle saw Frèdèric move and saw that he was turning his horse around. Frèdèric might have been convinced, but she was not. She turned her attention back to the blackness around her and only saw trees and underbrush. Daniel was also observing the forest behind them as well.

"Daniel! Belle!" Frèdèric called from behind them. Belle turned Châtâigne around so he was facing Frèdèric. She noticed that he looked annoyed and she sensed that he wanted to continue. Daniel finally turned Orage around and Frèdèric passed him a grave look. "Come, we should keep going. We cannot stop and worry about what that might have been."

"You are right." Daniel said, nodding his head. They continued on and the forest was relatively quiet again.

"Where do you think he could have gone?" Belle asked, desperation in her voice. They had asked villagers and townspeople about her father but none had seen him since he had gone in the direction of Poitiers.

"Not too far from Poitiers," Daniel answered. Belle just stared at him. "Do you remember those signs that we saw when we came to that crossroad?" Belle nodded and he went on. "Well, if you noticed, there was a sign that pointed toward Poitiers...So your father would have followed that one and gone in the direction of Poitiers..."

"We know that he probably did not go off course..." Frèdèric assumed. He let go of the reins and stretched his arms. "Perhaps he is just lost, Belle and he is having trouble finding his way home..."

"Mmm..." Belle murmured worriedly. "Well, that is why I worry about father. He is"- Belle stopped suddenly, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dark figure race past them through the trees. She gasped and the two men froze. The group stopped their horses. The movement had been so fast, so lithe. It had been too quick and agile for a human.

"What was that?!" Belle cried, breathless. Her heart picked up speed and she was finding it difficult to breathe.

Daniel and Frèdèric were scanning the forest intensely. Frèdèric's voice was shaky as he spoke. "I-It was probably just an animal..." he stammered nervously.

"I have never seen an animal move _that_ fast..." Daniel told Frèdèric, his eyes wide.

"Neither have I..." Belle said shakily, her expression one of fear.

"Just"- Frèdèric sighed and shook his head. "Just ignore it. We should keep going. Come." Frèdèric pulled the reins and urged his horse forward when they heard a deep, angry growl. Belle, Daniel and Frèdèric jumped at the sound and their horses reared. As they tried to gain control of their frightened horses, the growling grew louder and a hissing sound started.

Belle cast a fearful glance into the forest. "What is that?!" she cried. The growling continued and seemed to become bigger in sound. To Belle, it sounded like a pack of rabid, wild dogs except that this growl was guttural...and it sounded bigger...

"Just stay calm!" Frèdèric yelled, scanning the forest furiously. A shout suddenly erupted from the forest and it sounded like a man's voice. He growled as well, but it was human in sound and softer than the other growls. This was followed by the shrill, shrieking screams of women.

Daniel made a face and covered his ears at the sound while Frèdèric and Belle winced. Belle and the two men suddenly heard a deep, velvety laugh and they turned towards the sound. The forest looked empty but they knew they had heard the sound. The laughing started again, the leaves rustled and a man appeared from the trees. Belle heard everyone take in a collective breath of air as he appeared.

He offered a disarming smile as he casually approached them. Belle stiffened at his relaxed manner and his pale white skin, which was illuminated by the moon. His black hair was slicked back and brushed against his collar.

"Hello there!" he said loudly to the trio. Belle, Daniel and Frèdèric exchanged glances and then stared at the strange man before them. The growling and screaming from the forest had faded and the horses were now calmer. From where she sat on Châtâigne, Belle could see the fine clothes this man wore. He wore a black frock with an elegant purple design on the front, black breeches and knee-high leather boots. Underneath his frock he wore a white shirt and waistcoat.

She wondered who this man was and what he was doing in the middle of the forest. His voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I see you are riding through the forest at night," he began, making his way toward their horses. Frèdèric and Daniel instinctively pulled their horses away from him. Belle did the same as she wanted to be close to them for protection. He tilted his head at them. "A brave thing to do, if I might say so..." he murmured. He spoke French fluently but he had a Spanish accent.

Frèdèric ignored his words. "What were those sounds we heard?" he demanded, not trusting this man.

The man shook his head and then waved a hand dismissively. "Oh! Those were nothing!" he said, walking leisurely. "Those were only the sounds of my dear friends, traveler..." he explained, his voice taking on a deepness.

"What?" Frèdèric asked, breathless. "Your _friends_?"

"Yes," the man answered and then he hesitated. "Well..." he paused a second and then pursed his lips. "Not all of them are my friends, some are my enemies..." he explained. "Is that not right, Adrien?" He turned his head and a monstrous growl was heard from the forest. Belle jumped and gripped her reins so tight that her knuckles turned white.

The man happened to notice this. "Really, Adrien!" he admonished. "You are frightening the lady..." he said, his gaze resting on Belle. Belle shivered from his intent gaze. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She was relieved when he brought his gaze back to Frèdèric. He studied the group thoughtfully. "It seems you have stumbled upon dangerous ground, my dear friends..." he trailed off. He smiled at their confused expressions. "You see, we are all vampires. My friends and I," he told them lightly, gesturing to himself. "And we thirst after your blood..." As he said this, he moved closer, making them retreat. His eyes turned an eerie ice blue.

"Give us a taste, will you?" With that, he lunged at Frèdèric, leaping into the air and throwing Frèdèric off his horse.

"Frèdèric!" Belle yelled, horrified. Unexpectedly, more people jumped out of the trees and headed towards them. Belle screamed and the horses reared once again, whinnying in terror.

Belle was flung from her horse and she hit the ground hard. Belle cried out in pain. Terror gripped at her as she hurried to get to her feet. She saw vampires rush at Frèdèric who was on the ground. She gasped as someone grabbed her. Belle didn't have time to run away. She shrieked as two male vampires gripped her arms on either side. She thrashed and struggled, hitting them in the process. They groaned and backed away. Belle ran away, trying to get back to her horse. Just as she was running, someone else grabbed her from behind. With one hand, they held her hands behind her back and they wrapped their arm around her waist, pulling her close. Her stomach dropped in terror.

"I wonder what your blood will taste like, Belle..." the voice behind her whispered. The voice was laced with a Spanish accent and she knew it was the first vampire that had appeared. Belle trembled and whimpered as he gently moved aside her braid. She winced and writhed in his grip. His fingers were cold as ice and chilled her skin. From the corner of her eye, she saw him lower his head to her neck and just as she thought he was about to bite her, she heard the same animal growl again. The vampire was tackled by a large, fur-covered animal before the vampire could sink his teeth into her. The force of the attack made Belle stumble and she watched with horror as the two fought.

The creature who had saved her was huge! Covered in dark fur from head to toe, the creature was muscular with sharp claws and big, sharp teeth. Belle felt like all the air had been sucked out of her and her heart was beating furiously. She backed away from the creatures and fell. As soon as she rose to her feet, a female vampire grabbed her by the arm.

Belle cried out as the vampire slowly advanced on her. The woman smirked as Belle retreated in fear. The vampire was hauntingly beautiful. She wore a gauzy white dress and her skin was as white as the moonlight. Her bright red hair fluttered around her and her bright blue eyes were fixed intently on Belle. "I want to taste your blood...I need warm blood!" She gripped her wrist with an iron grip and Belle struggled but could not pull her wrist away. The female pushed her sleeve up and Belle's eyes widened as the vampire leaned down to bite her. Howeve, in her moment of hunger, the vampire had inadvertently loosened her grip on her arm. Belle wrenched it out of her grasp and shoved the woman away.

The female screamed in frustration and Belle ran towards Châtâigne. She saw with horror that the vampires were taunting and attacking the horse. They jumped away when the horse reared and kicked. They soon became occupied by the larger, wolf-like creatures. The large creatures leaped on them and tackled them to the ground. She mounted Châtâigne with shaking legs. The horse reared and whinnied, obviously very frightened.

"Go, Châtâigne!" she shouted, pulling on the reins. The horse wouldn't obey and thrashed his head about wildly. "Châtâigne!" she yelled, desperation in her voice. She screamed as she felt vampires tugging at her cloak and clothes; they were pulling on her and soon they would pull her down. Belle dug her heels in the horse hard and with a startled neigh Châtâigne charged forward.

Some of the vampires fell and some still clung to her. She cried out as she felt them dragging her down. A male and female clung with determination to the horse and to her as they were dragged along. But they could hold on no longer and they finally fell to the ground. She glanced fearfully over her shouder and saw with relief that they were far behind.

Belle searched frantically for Frèdèric and Daniel. She froze when she saw them being dragged away by the vampires. They shouted and struggled in their grasp. Daniel caught her gaze and she gave him a pained look. His look was full of fear and dread. Frèdèric also noticed her but neither one said anything- she knew they didn't want to give her away. Châtâigne crashed through the trees and Belle was once again deep in the forest. Belle let out a strangled cry and fell forward as grief wracked her body.

She wanted to help them but she was too frightened. She feared for her life and she knew she didn't have the courage nor the power to stand up to them. She was outnumbered. She gasped as she glanced over her shoulder and saw that the vampires were chasing after her. Belle urged Châtâigne to gallop faster.

Belle rode deeper into the forest and when she glanced over her shoulder she saw no sign of them. Her breath caught in her throat as a thought ate at her. Had they hidden in the trees?

Belle didn't care where she was going- she just wanted to get away from them. Châtâigne galloped through the forest and Belle urged him on until he could run no more. The horse panted heavily, finally slowing and coming to a stop in another clearing.

Belle didn't want to stop but she knew Châtâigne could only take so much. She didn't want to push the poor horse. The auburn-haired woman glanced anxiously over her shoulder. She turned Châtâigne in every direction, fretfully scanning the forest.

She saw nothing. There was no sound, no movement- only the soft rustle of leaves as the wind blew.

_Did I imagine it all?_ Belle thought with bewilderment. But then she remembered that Frèdèric and Daniel were not by her side and she knew that it had all been _very_ _real._

Belle gasped as a sob choked her and she cast one more glance at the forest behind her. When she was sure that no one or nothing was there, Belle turned Châtâigne around.

She stopped Châtâigne and she sobbed violently as she thought of Frèdèric and Daniel. They were gone. Both of them.

How would she ever explain that to her sisters? Both of their loves were gone. Carted away by vampires.

Belle stayed in the clearing a long time and when her tears subsided, she went on until she came to a palace, surrounded by a tall, black, wrought-iron gate.

_What is this place? _she thought, staring at the tall, dark towers and wide, shadowy windows.

* * *

To be continued….Alright, well, review if you like and stay tuned for the next update. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: All right! Well, I've had a bit of a busy summer. However, I promise to keep up on this story. Just know that it may take a few weeks to a month for me to update. I am very thorough with my stories. Anyhow, enough chatter. Here's my third chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. I don't. Really.

Secrets of the Night

Chapter 3

Belle stood at the gate of the castle, debating whether she should go in or not. Its exterior was truly frightening; it was dark with no sign of light or movement. She squinted as she looked at the palace- it was deadly silent.

The wind whistled and it made her shiver as she looked at the trees- some of them bare and spindly. The trees looked like skeletons; frames with no life to them at all. Belle looked warily at the palace and turned to Châtâigne, who snorted in impatience.

_This place looks deserted_… she thought. Belle turned away from the palace but her hand still remained on the cold gate. She sighed and walked over to Châtâigne. Just as she did though, she heard the distant howl of wolves.

Belle jumped about a foot in the air and gasped. Grabbing Châtâigne's reins, she went to the gate and quickly opened it. She pulled Châtâigne inside. The gate squeaked and clanged as she shut it behind her.

Belle let out a breath of air she had been holding. The sound of the wolves had scared her and also made her realize that she would not be able to continue through the night.

_At least I might find shelter and safety here, _she thought, staring up at the vast, dark castle. She pulled her horse along as she observed the castle more carefully this time. It was quite the palace. As she peered at it more thoroughly this time, she could make out the ivy that snaked its way up the castle and the grotesque gargoyles perched along the parapets.

She eyed the gargoyles with fear and pulled her horse away. Belle noticed a set of stone steps to her right and she walked over to them. She guided Châtâigne up the stone steps and toward a stone stable that was nestled at the side of the palace. _Perfect, _Belle thought. _I can keep Châtâigne in here… _

The brunette made her way into the stables with its arched design. When she entered, she saw that it was dark and nearly empty, except for the one horse that shifted quietly in the farthest stall. From the dim light of the moon, Belle guided her horse toward the other one but she didn't guide Châtâigne into a stall too close to the other. She didn't know what this horse was like.

As she shut Châtâigne's stall door, Belle looked over at the other horse. It weaved a little, throwing its head from side to side. She stroked Châtâigne's nose before slowly walking over to the lone horse. She tilted her head to the side as she surveyed the horse. The horse snorted and shifted uncomfortably in its stall as she approached.

When she was only a few feet away, she saw that the horse was black like coal. The horse neighed and she reached out to touch it. "Oh, do not be scared," she soothed. "I will not hurt you…" She went to stroke its face when it opened its mouth and bit her fingers hard.

"Ah!" Belle cried out and pulled her hand away to cradle it to her chest protectively. The horse whinnied and gave a swift, hard kick to the stall door. Belle gasped and backed away until she hit the opposite stall. Châtâigne was beginning to get anxious- he was starting to neigh and shift around in his stall.

Belle looked anxiously from horse to horse. She had to calm them down. Someone would surely hear this commotion. Taking a deep breath, Belle ran forward and went to Châtâigne, softly uttering words of comfort and stroking his face. Châtâigne gradually calmed down and the other horse shifted impatiently in its stall.

She pulled away from Châtâigne and rested her arms on the stall door. She turned her attention back to the black horse and saw with relief that it was calmer than it had been before. The horse was still edgy though; walking around its stall in circles and swaying its head from side to side.

Belle frowned and she wondered if its owner knew that what the horse was doing was not good. The horse was clearly very irritable. She sighed and knew that trying to comfort the horse would do no good. It was not a very social horse.

She cast a sympathetic look at the lone horse and patted Châtâigne's nose as she passed his stall. "I will be back to check on you, Châtâigne..." Belle then left the stables and made her way toward the front to see if anyone was in the castle.

Belle stood in front of the huge double doors of the palace. She set her chin and took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle. The brass handle felt cold and hard against her hand. Belle was surprised that the door was left unlocked and she stepped inside.

Her mouth dropped as soon as she stepped inside. The foyer was massive and elegant. Running down the centre of the foyer and up towards the staircase was a red carpet. Tall windows graced the foyer and large pillars with intricate engravings rose in the air.

To her left a candle glowed on a hallway table. _Someone __**has**__ to live here…_she thought while her hazel eyes scanned the hall. Her eyes fell on the arched entryways and curved roof above her.

This castle had beautiful architecture- like a cathedral.

_Who lives here? _she thought. Belle hesitated. She didn't want to trespass.

"HELLO?" she called, her voice bouncing off the walls and through the hollow entrance. Belle looked all around. "IS ANYONE HERE?"

A thought suddenly struck her mind. "FATHER? ARE YOU HERE?"

As if in answer, she heard two voices and froze. One sounded distinctly French and the other sounded English. She cocked her head to listen. Their voices grew louder and it sounded as if they were getting closer. Belle gasped and pressed herself against the wall.

Her eyes widened and her heart leapt from her chest when she saw two male figures emerge from an entranceway on the first floor. One man was tall and skinny with blond hair and a long nose. The other was stout and short with a thin mustache. Belle heard their collective gasps as they saw her.

"It-it is a girl!" the Englishman exclaimed. The Frenchman looked momentarily surprised but it quickly passed as he smiled congenially.

"Ah!" The Frenchman held up his hands and then clapped them together. "Bonjour! Hello there, mademoiselle!" He greeted her as if they were old friends and she frowned, taking a step back.

The Englishman stopped but the Frenchman neared closer. Belle swallowed hard. Could she trust these men?

"Wh-who are you?" she asked anxiously.

The Frenchman looked at her warmly and smiled. "You have no need to fear us, mademoiselle…" he assured, as if reading her thoughts. He put a hand to his chest and bowed deeply. "You are welcome here…"

"Lumière!" the Englishman shouted.

The Frenchman whirled around. "What?!" he snapped.

"You cannot let her in here," the Englishman said with urgency. "The Master will"-

Before the Englishman could finish, Lumière turned around to address Belle again. "I am Lumière," he told her as he gestured to himself and then to the Englishman. "And this is Cogsworth."

Belle dipped her head shyly and smiled with reluctance. "H-hello…" she greeted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Lumière exclaimed. He tilted his head at her and smiled roguishly. "And what would _your_ name be, pretty mademoiselle?"

Belle saw Cogsworth shake his head and roll his eyes. She pressed her lips together to suppress a smile. "Belle," she said. "My name is Belle la Roux." She pulled down her hood, revealing her red-brown hair.

"Ooo…Belle la Roux! That has a nice sound to it; do you not think so Cogsworth?" Lumière was impressed by her name.

Cogsworth pursed his lips wryly. "Yes…" he replied. "It is very nice."

Belle found Cogsworth's annoyance with Lumière amusing. She couldn't help but smile. However, when she remembered why she was here her mood darkened and a deep sadness settled over her as she remembered her friends and father.

She cleared her throat and looked up at the men. Both men stared back at her expectantly. Belle cleared her throat again and looked down. "I…" She paused and took a shaky breath. She began trembling and found she could not stop. Lumière came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder which made her jump.

Lumière and Cogsworth started from her reaction. She turned to face Lumière whose face was kind and smiling. "Come, mademoiselle, you have gone through a hard time by the looks of it…" he surmised, placing an arm around her shoulder and guiding her toward an entranceway. Cogsworth followed. "Come sit by the fire, warm yourself."

Despite the Frenchman's warm and friendly demeanor, Belle still didn't trust him. She pulled out of his grasp and he looked at her with a startled expression. "I-I d-do not think…I should stay…" she stuttered softly.

Lumière's forehead wrinkled with worry. "Oh, but you must!" he protested. "It is too dangerous out there at night for a young woman like you!"

"I-I know," Belle replied, looking anxious. She wrung her hands and stared at them. "Who lives here?" she asked curiosity evident in her tone. She looked all around.

The two men hesitated and exchanged nervous glances.

Cogsworth looked away. "Um…"

"Our master of course!" Lumière piped up, laughing.

Belle looked questioningly at Lumière. "Your master?"

"Uh, oui," Lumière said. He pressed his forefingers together. "You see"- He laughed. "Our master is not exactly your commonplace master. He is…different…" he trailed off. "I mean... he looks different!"

"Lumière!" Cogsworth hissed. Cogsworth looked completely livid.

"Oh hush!" Lumière snapped, turning his head slightly. "I am just telling her the truth! She will find out sooner or later if she stays here!"

Belle was suddenly interested. _Not your commonplace master? _"Find out what?" she asked innocently.

Again she saw the two men hesitate. Neither one spoke.

A voice from the stairs caused her to gasp and start in surprise.

"WHO IS SHE?!"

The voice was deep and rough with no gentleness in it at all.

Lumière and Cogsworth both whirled around.

"Uh…" Cogsworth uttered. "Sire! Hello sire! Who is this girl?" he asked, moving aside and gesturing to her. When Cogsworth moved aside, she finally saw the owner of the voice.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth as a shrill scream escaped it. Staring back at her was a wolf-like creature covered in brown fur. He was large, about seven feet tall with strong, muscular limbs. It was even stranger that he wore a cape. She noted the sharp claws on his feet and paws and whimpered.

She backed away from the three while they watched her retreat. She backed up until she was pressed up against the doors. The creature was watching her. She stared back at him and that was when she noticed his eyes.

His eyes were so blue. They were the colour of the sky and they seemed to express human emotion. Right now they were fixed on her and he had a stony look on his face but it didn't reach his eyes.

She ignored Lumière and Cogsworth and addressed him. "Wh-who are you?" she breathed. Her chest heaved up and down. She didn't realize she was breathing so hard.

The creature stared at her steadily. "I am the master of this house," he answered, his voice milder now and smooth. She swallowed hard as she looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her quizzically. "And who are you?" he asked.

She raised her chin and stared back at him evenly. "Belle," she answered her voice surprisingly strong and clear. "Belle la Roux."

"Belle la Roux…" he murmured as he walked past Cogsworth and Lumière. Belle pressed herself against the doors as he neared. He suddenly stopped and his gaze snapped up to hers, like he sensed her uneasiness. Those eyes were so bright. He cocked his head at her and Belle thought he looked very much like a predatory animal when he did that. "Why are you here?" he questioned sharply.

Belle blinked and he glared at her. He sounded so angry and she didn't understand. "I…" she began and he suddenly swept forward. Belle cried out and he stopped right in front of her. He stood there, staring her down and she cowered. "I…" she began again and her rose-pink lips parted. She watched as his gaze drifted downwards to her mouth. With his gaze averted, she found it easier to talk so everything suddenly came pouring out. "I was traveling in the woods with two men when…when these…" She choked on a sob and shook her head.

She closed her eyes and begun again. "When these…creatures! These strange, pale creatures attacked us!" she cried.

"Vampires…" Lumière said quietly and the creature growled.

She lifted her watery eyes to stare at Lumière. "Yes…" she said shakily. "That is what they called themselves."

"You were attacked," the creature stated and she glanced up at him. "And?" he pressed impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

Belle gulped and she could see the wolf-like creature shift. She quickly glanced at him and then averted her gaze. "The-they attacked us and…they-they took away the two men I knew!" Belle closed her eyes as a wave of despair washed over her.

She could hear Lumière and Cogsworth murmuring. "They are probably going to convert them…" "Or perhaps kill them…"

"You escaped?" the creature asked, furrowing his brow.

Belle looked up at him and nodded mutely. He frowned.

"How?" he demanded.

She shrugged and shook her head. "I just did…" she responded. "My horse is fast and well-trained…"

"Your horse?" the creature repeated. "Did you put it in the stables?"

"Yes…" she answered and then furrowed her brow. "I hope that is all right…"

The creature didn't look too happy though. "I would prefer it if you would ask first!" he told her sharply. His eyes turned hard and icy. "I do not like people intruding on my property and doing as they wish!"

She bowed her head. "I am sorry…" she replied contritely. Belle knew she should not have gone ahead and intruded like that.

"Why were you traveling in the forest in the first place?" he questioned again. To Belle it felt like he was reprimanding her and she was quickly becoming tired of it.

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze. "My father went on a trip and never returned…" she trailed off sadly, avoiding his gaze. She looked up at them. "Have you seen my father?" she asked anxiously. They shook their heads and she stared desperately at them. "Have you seen _anyone_ come by here?" All three shook their heads and she sighed with defeat. She lifted her eyes back to the master's. "Two men and I went to go look for him…"

The creature's face was intense and he looked toward one of the windows in the hall. "Vampires probably took him…" he murmured in a low voice.

Belle inhaled sharply. "You mean those terrible creatures took him?!"

He met her worried gaze coolly. "They might have…" he answered.

Belle let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground in sobs. She covered her face with her hands as cries shook her shoulders.

"Madam," Cogsworth was beside her and she felt his hand on her back. "Perhaps you should come in and have a cup of tea. If that is all right with you, Your Grace..."

"Yes," the creature answered gruffly. "She may stay but make sure she does not cause any trouble." With a flourish of his cape, he turned on his heel and stormed away.

Belle watched the creature with a mix of fascination, fear and revulsion. He was so…cruel and human-like but yet so animal-like!

After a moment of awkward silence, Cogsworth spoke up. "Ah! Well…" he said, holding up a finger. "It seems we are now in need of Mrs. Potts. MRS.POTTS!" he called. "MRS.POTTS! We need some tea, we have a guest!"

"A guest?" Belle turned to see a plump, middle-aged woman with gray hair standing in an arched entryway. The woman turned to look at Belle and she jerked in surprise. "Oh!" Her face lit up and she placed a hand on her chest. "I will prepare some tea right now!" She turned to go and a blond boy popped his head out from the entryway.

"Ooo! A guest!" the boy exclaimed. He skipped over to where Belle was. "We never have guests!"

The little boy jumped in front of Belle and Belle smiled at the boy's enthusiasm and energy for life. He smiled up at her. He didn't look more than six. "What is your name?" he asked. "Mine is Chip!" he said proudly, pointing to himself.

"Chip?" Belle repeated. "That is an interesting name…" she remarked. "My name is Belle…" she explained. Chip's smile widened and he grabbed her hand.

"Come! Mama is making you some tea! Come sit down!" The eager boy pulled her along with surprising strength and Belle followed with an indulgent smile. The entryway in which Mrs. Potts had emerged from glowed with warm light and Belle went into the room.

A warm fire blazed in the fireplace and a frisky dog ran around the sitting room. Belle surveyed the room. It was dark except for the light of the fire. Various paintings hung on the walls. The furniture was elegant yet comfortable with a sofa and a red high-backed chair facing the fireplace.

Belle sat down awkwardly as Chip plopped down beside her and Lumière and Cogsworth followed. "Where are you from?" Chip questioned, reaching down to pet the lively dog.

"The village…" Belle replied absent-mindedly, distracted by the servants and Mrs. Potts bringing in a tray of tea.

Lumière gave a slight chuckle and she looked up at him. "Mademoiselle," he began teasingly. "There is more than one village in France…" he pointed out and she blushed. He smiled and asked, "What one?"

"Yes, what is the village's name?" Chip pressed.

"Chip! Stop asking so many questions!" Mrs. Potts scolded, stopping the tray in front of Belle. It was filled with dainty chinaware that was covered in flowers and engravings.

"Oh," Belle smiled gently and shook her head. "It is quite all right…" she assured, looking fondly over at Chip. "I know he is just curious and he does not mean any harm…"

Mrs. Potts' face was filled with worry and strain. "I know, dear. It is just that you have had a trying day and you need some rest"- The older woman lifted a heavy teapot and poured the steaming tea into a tiny teacup. Mrs. Potts snuck a quick glance over at her son. "I was just afraid that he might upset you or exasperate you…"

"Oh no…!" Belle reassured smiling again as she took the teacup and sipped it slowly. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat and soothe her nerves.

Belle heard Mrs. Potts address her son. "Chip? How about you go out in the hall and play with the dog? You do not want Belle to spill her tea."

"All right Mama…" he mumbled grudgingly.

"How about you play fetch with the dog?" she heard Lumière suggest.

"But _do not_ get in the master's way!" she heard Cogsworth's prim voice caution.

She opened her eyes and looked down at the teacup. Mrs. Potts' voice made her look up. Mrs. Potts had sat down beside her.

"I am sorry you had to go through that _awful _forest, dear..." she said apologetically as she looked away. The older woman brought her gaze back to Belle's and she shook her head. "It must have been terrible for you..."

"It _was_..." Belle said. Tears immediately filled Belle's eyes and she pursed her lips. "Why are they like that? Those vampires?" she asked as her lower lip trembled. "Why must they take people like that? Those were my sisters' loves!" A strangled gasp escaped her throat and she covered her mouth as she cried softly.

"Oh my dear!" Mrs. Potts rushed over to Belle's side and embraced her. Belle leaned into her for support. "Oh my dear…" she soothed, rubbing her arm. "They are cruel creatures- those vampires. You must understand, there was a terrible curse put over this land years ago…"

Belle lifted her head from Mrs. Potts' shoulder. "A curse?" she repeated, wrinkling her brow.

Mrs. Potts nodded solemnly. "Yes, there is a curse." she answered simply.

"Is that why…?"

Mrs. Potts was on the same wavelength as Belle. "Yes that is why our master is the way he is…"

Belle frowned and raised her green-brown eyes to Mrs. Potts. "Why is he so _cruel _and _cold_?" she asked.

Mrs. Potts shook her head and a sad expression crossed her face. "He was spoiled when he was younger...The master has a bad temper and he does not know how to properly deal with things..." Mrs. Potts told her in a low voice.

Belle stared at Mrs. Potts and listened to her words with apprehension. "Does he...ever beat any of you?" she whispered.

Mrs. Potts seemed taken aback but she made a face and quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, no! He has never physically harmed any of the servants!" she told her and relief seeped into Belle's bones. Mrs. Potts sighed and fell against the couch. "He has a terrible temper though...He throws things, destroys things, yells, screams, complains."

"That sounds awful..." Belle said, furrowing her brow.

"Yes," Mrs. Potts agreed as she sighed heavily. "But do not worry, dear"- She patted Belle's hand. "The master has his good moments. He has some good in him too..."

Belle nodded mutely. She found it hard to believe he had his good moments. She set her teacup aside and turned to Mrs. Potts. "So you say there was a curse put over this land?"

"YOU DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT IT!" Both Mrs. Potts and Belle flinched at the voice. Belle turned and saw that it was the creature. He stood there, fuming. He had somehow snuck up on them at one point and overheard the last of their conversation.

Mrs. Potts scrambled to clean the area of the chinaware. "Yes sir!" she replied. Belle just gaped at him in fear and he turned to give her a hard look. His blue eyes were filled with fury and irritation. She shuddered.

"She does not need to know anymore…" he told Mrs. Potts, his voice milder but still filled with anger. "It is none of her concern..."

"But I want to know!" she told him, moving closer.

He growled and she backed away, watching him vigilantly. "You do not need to know more!" he snapped. "All you need to know is that there was a curse. That is it. You already know too much..." he trailed off quietly, looking troubled. She blinked. "Come, let me show you to your room…" he offered. She blinked again, surprised at his quick change of emotions.

Belle snuck a quick glance at Mrs. Potts and the woman gave her a tight smile. Belle sighed and slid off the couch to follow the creature. She was very nervous being alone with him. He was a beast first of all, and he had an explosive temper. He hadn't exhibited physical violence but she was sure he was capable of it.

He led her past the foyer and up the massive staircase. He grabbed a torch off the wall and held it up high as he guided her up another set of stairs. Belle's eyes widened and she made a face as they ascended the stairs. There were so many stairs and by the time they reached the second floor landing, she was out of breath.

Belle panted and gripped the railing tightly. The creature had no trouble reaching the landing while Belle hunched over in exhaustion. The frightening encounter in the woods combined with the arduous exercise of climbing the stairs was too much for her.

He glanced over his shoulder and did a double take when he saw her obvious fatigue. She looked up at him when she felt his gaze on her. She was breathing heavily. "You are not tired…" she remarked, as an attempt at making conversation. She gestured to him and slowly made her way up the last of the steps.

He observed her calmly. "That is because I am a werewolf," he answered walking alongside her when she finally reached the landing and followed him down the hall. "And I have more stamina."

Belle sighed and slowed to a stop by a pillar. She closed her eyes as she fell against it. "I wish I was a werewolf…" she muttered, leaning up against the cold marble.

"No," he said and his voice was deep. "You do not wish you were a werewolf."

She opened her eyes and was startled to see that he was staring right at her, only meters away. Belle slumped against the pillar and tried to stand but her legs were too weak.

"Do…you need to be carried the rest of the way?" he asked hesitantly.

Panic surged through her at the thought of him carrying her. She shook her head. "No, I will be fine…" she assured him. She pushed herself up and away from the pillar. He backed away as Belle walked forward and fell.

A blush covered her cheeks in embarrassment and she hurried to get up. Before she could though, she felt his large hands on her arms. "Here," he said, lifting her to her feet. "I will carry you. You are too weak and tired to walk." With that said, he placed a paw on her back and hooked an arm underneath her legs. Belle gave a small cry as she was hoisted off the ground.

Instinctively, Belle clutched his cape. Her blush had now returned and it was quickly darkening. It was very awkward and uncomfortable for her. She had never in her life been carried by anyone but her father and mother when she was a young girl!

Belle avoided his gaze as he carried her down the hallway and toward the room. She snuck a peek up at him and saw that he was looking straight ahead, unbothered by her being in his arms. She quickly averted her gaze and watched as he opened up the door to a dark room.

She stiffened and she sensed he noticed this because in the next instant, he gently put her down on the ground. Her legs wobbled a bit from weariness but she was able to grab onto the doorframe for support.

"There are candles in the room if you need them," he told her. "And fire from the torch lights…"

She remained at the door with her back turned to him. Belle nodded mutely. "And there is an oil lamp in there as well. My servants will attend to you if you need anything."

"All right," she responded. "Thank you…"

She was grateful for his unexpected act of kindness.

There was a pause before he spoke. "You are welcome." His voice was neutral as he said this.

She heard the flutter of his cape as he turned and when she was sure he had his back to her, Belle turned around. She thoughtfully watched the mysterious werewolf walk away. She smiled as she thought of the servants' friendliness and personalities. Staying here would certainly be far from ordinary...

* * *

Next chappie will be up soon!

Just a note if you are confused with some terms.

Orage- Storm

Châtâigne- Chestnut

la Roux- the Red


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Okay, so I know that Belle is kinda angsty in this chapter but I'm sure you would be too if you lost your father and friends to blood-sucking vampires...lol. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this chap- let me know if I can improve on anything.

Secrets of the Night

Chapter 4

Belle was so tired when she had entered the room she didn't pay any attention at all to her surroundings and fell onto the bed. She sleepily removed her shoes and tossed them on the floor. The soft, downy comforter and pillow felt like heaven- as soon as she laid her head on the pillow, she fell fast asleep and was lost in a world of deep slumber.

She woke up in the middle of the night, though, when she found herself shivering. Groggily she lifted her head from the pillow to see with surprise and alarm that the one of the balcony doors had opened. A cold, whistling wind was blowing into her room and chilling her bones.

Fear chilled Belle`s blood. Anything could come into her room with the door open like that. Quickly, she got up from bed and hurried across the floor to close the door. The floor was icy against her bare feet and the wind traveled up her legs, creating goose bumps on her skin. When she reached the open balcony door, she paused a second and fearfully made her way out on the balcony.

She swallowed hard as she looked over its edge and saw the softly rustling leaves of the forest below and the quiet courtyard of the castle. Belle looked at the moon and stars in the sky, admiring the way the stars glittered like jewels.

She expected to see something below, something lurking in the forest... but she saw nothing. As she looked out at the darkness and vast emptiness below, she wondered where her father was and was suddenly struck by an overwhelming feeling of sadness.

A lump formed in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes as she barely held back a choking sob. She cast a brief glance at the castle. She didn`t want to wake anyone up with her sobs.

Covering her mouth as tears fell down her face, Belle looked out at the vast darkness and stood there, crying. When a cold gust picked up again and froze her skin, she was brought back to the present and realized with a start that she should go back inside.

Hastily Belle wiped the tears from her eyes and hurried inside, shutting the door swiftly behind her. She pulled on the brass lock that secured the doors and made her way to her bed again.

When she reached her bed, she crawled to the middle of it and lay down. She shut her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks again. She missed her sisters, she missed Frederic and Daniel, she missed her father, and she hated this place.

* * *

Belle woke up the next morning to the sound of a dog barking. It was a small bark; the sound of a puppy barking. Along with that she heard a voice that she was sure was Chip's. "Tache! Stop!" Chip said in between gasps. "You're running so fast! I can't keep up, boy!" Suddenly Belle heard scratching on the door and figured it was the puppy. "Stop, don't go in _there_!"

Belle giggled a little and threw the cover off her, getting up to open the door and greet Chip. She padded across the floor, which was a little bit warmer now that the balcony door was closed. She opened the door and was met with the hyper, happy attention of the puppy as it jumped toward her. She cried out in surprise and the puppy, Tache, agitatedly pawed at her legs, demanding her attention.

"Oh! Good morning to you too!" she exclaimed, looking down at the puppy. It was a fluffy dog with white fur speckled with brown spots.

Chip was standing in the hall in front of her doorway, grinning at Tache's energy. "He is always so lively." the boy explained.

Belle smiled and looked back down at the dog, which was now resting its paws on her legs and staring up at her with pleading brown eyes. "I can see that..." she remarked.

Tache successfully received Belle's attention after much begging. As she stroked the pet, Chip asked her, "Do you like your room?"

Belle looked up and smiled sweetly at the boy. "Yes, it's very comfortable thank you...I will have to thank your master for his hospitality."

After she said this she turned and surveyed the room. It was very nice indeed; with the large, four-poster bed she had slept in, a mahogany night table by her bedside, a large armoire which she had yet to explore, a table with a mirror, a cushioned chair against near the wall opposite the bed, various paintings of nobles and the balcony with its tall glass windows and heavy, elegant blue drapes.

"Do you want to come downstairs? The cook is making a big breakfast because you're here and there'll be lots of food!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh?" Belle was startled that they would do something like that for their guest. "That's quite nice of the cook...I think I will come down." Belle stepped in front of the vanity and smoothed out her wrinkled dress. She quickly tied her hair into a braid and put on her shoes before she stepped out of the room. Shutting the door firmly behind her, she smiled down at the blonde-haired boy and said, "Come, let's go join everyone downstairs."

As Belle walked around the castle with Chip and Tache at their feet, she took the opportunity to look around. During the night, when she had first arrived and when the werewolf had carried her to her room (she blushed at this), the castle had been dark and foreboding. But now in the daylight, with the sunlight shining through the windows and its rich interior, it seemed a friendly and beautiful place to be in.

The floors of the corridors were covered in plush red carpet; paintings encased in decorative gilt frames lined the walls, knights' armour stood on display, the odd hall table appeared in the corridors, holding vases or sculptures and at the end of every corridor was a window, arched at the top and square along its sides.

Yes, this was certainly an intriguing castle...

When she got downstairs to the kitchen, the cook, a hearty and warm man with a moustache exclaimed, "Hello Belle!"

Belle smiled and greeted him and the others. Mrs. Potts was also in the kitchen.

"Hello, dear. Lovely morning, isn't it? Did you sleep well?" she asked amiably as she took teacups down from a cupboard.

"Uh, yes, very well, thank you..." Belle said, excluding the open balcony door.

Mrs. Potts turned and smiled at her. "Would you like some tea? I'm making some right now."

Belle nodded and stood there awkwardly, wringing her hands slightly. The servants were busy in the kitchen or just standing around talking. It was warm and light wooden countertops and cupboards lined the room. As Belle looked around, she noticed Lumiere and Cogsworth standing near each other conversing politely. Standing beside Lumiere was a woman Belle had not seen before.

She was quite beautiful and curvaceous with shiny, dark hair, full lips, a full chest, small waist and curvy hips. All this was accentuated by the outfit she wore; a bustier with a skirt and white apron. Belle, although accepting of her looks, felt that this woman looks outshone her own.

Belle noticed that Lumiere was looking at her with a wide, goofy grin and a sparkle in his eyes. She let a smile slip across her face at this and the woman noticed this. Lumiere's attention traveled from the woman to Belle and he quickly looked back and forth from each woman. His eyes widened.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, startling everyone. He gave a chuckle. "I almost forgot- how rude of me! Belle, this is Babette. Babette this is Belle, Belle la Roux."

Babette observed her coolly for a moment before giving what looked like a forced smile. The two greeted each other. Belle was not sure where the woman's coldness stemmed from but she had a feeling that it had something to do with Lumiere. After that, Babette teased Lumiere with the feather duster and flirted loudly with him. Cogsworth was rolling his eyes and shaking his head and Belle watched carefully.

It appeared that Babette wanted Lumiere all to herself and maybe she was worried that he would take a liking to Belle. He had in a way already; she remembered the night she had arrived- he had been flirtatious and forward. But maybe that was just his nature...

"Belle dear, go take a seat and we'll be right out to serve you." Mrs. Potts told her.

Belle turned to her. "Isn't there anything I can help with?" she asked.

"No, no Madame!" Lumiere protested. "You are a guest in this household- you should not have to dirty those hands!"

Belle smiled uncomfortably.

"Yes..._she_ does not have to work..." she heard Babette mutter as she crossed the kitchen. "She is not royalty you know..."

"No, but she is a guest, mon amour..." Lumiere murmured affectionately as he turned to her.

The affectionate address seemed to work on Babette but she was still bitter about it. She passed Belle a resentful look and made her way to the other side of the kitchen.

Belle was taken aback by this and bothered by it. She had made an enemy already. Babette had decided that she didn't like Belle but there was nothing Belle could do about it.

There was a tense, uncomfortable silence that hung in the kitchen. "Why don't you go sit down Belle? Make yourself comfortable and we'll be right out." Mrs. Potts piped up, softening the situation.

Belle nodded. "All right..." she answered quietly. She left the kitchen and made her way to the dining room. It too was lavish and offered a sense of comfort and ease. She sat down at the long mahogany table and looked at the large windows that gave a good view of the palace grounds. The curtains on the window were a peachy pink that matched with the red cushions of the chairs and sofas. A crystal chandelier hung over the middle of the table and a sitting area lay off to the side with couches and a fireplace.

_What a beautiful home, _she thought. _I wonder who lived here...That werewolf couldn't possibly own this castle. It would have to have been very rich royalty... Perhaps it had been abandoned and the werewolf had decided to live here. _Then a thought struck her. Had he came and taken rule and control over the servants, using threats to get them to cooperate? The thought unnerved her and made her even more curious. She shook her head and stopped trying to figure it out. It was all a mystery.

Twenty minutes passed when the servants arrived with the food. Mrs. Potts brought out some tea for her and poured her a cup while the other servants set down the food. Belle was completely stunned at the amount of food; there were trays of fruit, ham, eggs, crepes, honey, fresh milk, croissants and jellies.

When they had set it all before her, the servants sat down at the table to join her. Belle conversed and laughed with them and as she did, she wondered where the master was. Curious, she asked Mrs. Potts. "Is your master not dining with us?" she questioned, frowning.

Mrs. Potts shook her head, almost sadly. "No...He said he didn't feel like coming down to breakfast today...He's in one of his moods _today._.." she said this pointedly to the others.

"Why?" Belle pressed.

Mrs. Potts sighed. "It's his disposition- he has a quick temper and gets very sulky."

"Oh..." Belle murmured.

"Although I'm sure if he we're to be in your company he would act better..." Mrs. Potts added, getting her attention.

"Mhmm?" Belle gave her a questioning look.

"I think you would improve his temperament," Mrs. Potts told her with a smile. "_Although _I would be a chaperone when you are alone with him..." This made Belle's stomach drop. "He has an awful temper and I'd feel so bad for you if you were left alone in the presence of his terrible temper." Mrs. Potts explained.

Belle's face paled and she remembered how close she had been to him last night. "Is he...dangerous?" she asked fearfully.

Mrs. Potts hesitated. "Well...he...tends to throw things and destroy things...and he has never physically injured anyone here but sometimes...sometimes I am just not sure. At times you are afraid that he _will_ hurt you but it's mostly that terrible yelling of his that upsets everyone."

"Oh..." Belle said again, unsure of what to say. She left the servants after a good meal and feeling energized, said she would explore the castle. They warned her not to go in the west wing of the castle though and this only intrigued her more.

Belle made her way around the first floor and found that it looked similar to the second floor. She was moving down a hall when she noticed a door ajar. She stopped and stepped back to explore the room. She could see that it was dim within and as she opened the door it didn't make a sound.

Belle saw that it was a music room. It was large, with a table and couches and behind those were a fireplace. To her left sat a piano and across from her was a large window. There were large pillars in the room and a vast expanse of empty space. Belle guessed that it was a room used for entertainment.

She walked forward and stepped around the pillar to see a large, dark figure sitting on the windowsill. Belle gasped and stopped in her tracks.

She froze as the figure turned to look at her and her heart stopped. She heard a deep, low growl and inhaled sharply.

"What are you doing here?" the voice asked harshly and Belle knew that it was the werewolf.

She gave a quick shrug. "I- I was just taking a tour of the castle..." she said. She folded her hands in front of her. "It's beautiful..."

He sniffed. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" he snapped. "You've disturbed me!"

Belle was taken aback. "Uh..." she uttered. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to intrude"-

"Well you did!" he cut in.

Belle sighed audibly, knowing that she had found his temper. "I'm sorry- it seems as if I have angered you. I will take my leave now." She whirled and started to go but he stopped her.

"No!" he shouted. Belle stopped and spun around, startled.

"Excuse me?" she asked disbelief in her tone.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did I say you could leave yet?"

Belle became uncomfortable and remained silent as she pressed her lips tightly together. Belle stared evenly at him.

"I am the master of this household. You will leave when I say you can leave." His voice was authoritative and stern.

Belle sighed again and stayed where she was. He got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. Belle immediately tensed and backed away a bit.

He towered over her and crossed his arms over his chest. He stood there and carefully observed her. She squirmed as his blue eyes swept over her from head to toe and then his eyes rested on hers again.

"You will wear the dresses that are in the armoire from now on..." he informed her. "And you will join me for dinner tonight."

Belle furrowed her brow. "What? You mean I don't have any choice? I can't say no?"

He became angry and his eyes darkened. "Would you rather starve?!" he growled.

Belle raised her chin and looked him right in the eyes. "Yes," she answered succinctly. "You can't make me."

The werewolf's face hardened and he growled low in his throat. "You will join me for dinner tonight." he said firmly, glaring at her. Belle returned the stony look.

"No I won't!" Belle cried. He gave a gruff, angry grunt. She ran out of the room when he picked up a chair and threw it across the room. She continued running until she reached her room. She locked the door and hid in fear.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Mrs. Potts came around and knocked on her door. After Belle had told her what had happened, Mrs. Potts replied, "Oh, dear, give him another chance...He just got a little bit angry and it's just dinner for tonight...You don't want to go hungry, now do you dear?"

Belle was sitting against the door, talking to Mrs. Potts on the opposite side.

"I don't want to be forced into something just so I can have food." she said obstinately.

Mrs. Potts sighed heavily on the other end of the door. "Please, just this once..."

"No," Belle said in a shaky voice. "I don't like him. He's too demanding...and controlling. Just like someone else I know..." she added, thinking of Gaston and loathing the fact that she was under someone else's domineering nature now.

"He just wants you to have dinner with him...The master...doesn't know how to ask nicely..." Mrs. Potts explained.

Belle was shocked. "You're making excuses for him!" she cried, indignant.

"I..." Mrs. Potts trailed off.

"He should _know_ how to ask a lady to dinner and he should treat everyone with more respect." Belle said.

"Well...the master is used to having everything given to him and everyone obeying him." Mrs. Potts told her.

"Why do you let him control you?!" Belle asked, frowning. "He is an animal! A monster!"

"Please, lower your voice! You don't want the master hearing you, now do you?" Mrs. Potts warned nervously.

Belle sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't care..." she muttered.

"Please, miss, I just ask that you _consider_ having dinner with him..." Mrs. Potts begged.

Belle sighed heavily. "I'll think about it..." she promised. Mrs. Potts left and Belle was left with nothing to do in her room so she lay down and slept.

* * *

It was late evening when she woke up to a harsh, insistent pounding on the door and the angry voice that went along with it. Belle knew who it was and took a deep breath, bracing herself for what was to come. She sat up in bed.

"OPEN UP THIS DOOR!" he yelled. "DINNER IS READY! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE TO JOIN ME FOR DINNER!"

"I'm not hungry!" she yelled. It was a lie and she was using it as an excuse.

"Too bad! You'll just sit there then!" he yelled back.

"No!" she shouted.

He growled and it was an ugly, loud growl full of rage. Belle was a little taken aback by it but she refused to be intimidated by him. He banged on the door and it shook. Belle clutched the sheets tightly, afraid that he might break down the door and barge in.

But she heard nothing more after that. It was only when he spoke again. "Fine! GO AHEAD AND STARVE, YOU STUBBORN, DIFFICULT, INTOLERABLE WOMAN! You'll regret this!"

With those threatening words, there was silence and then a few moments later she heard a door slamming loudly from down the hall.

Belle lay back down and mulled over the quarrel. As she thought about it, she realized that perhaps she had been a little bit rude and that she hadn't given him enough of a chance. But she could definitely justify her reasons- she could certainly point out all the things he did wrong.

As she fell asleep she thought of her father and her sisters. She worried for her father and wondered what her sisters were doing now. A thought struck Belle and she realized that perhaps this werewolf could help her find her father...She could ask him or the servants about the vampires; where they lived, where they traveled...They seemed to know about them...

While falling into a deep sleep, Belle promised herself that she would make an effort to smooth things over tomorrow and approach the werewolf.

* * *

The cawing of a raven was the first thing Belle heard when she woke up. The auburn-haired beauty yawned languidly as she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at the window and squinted. It was a bright sunny day with blue skies.

Belle relaxed for a few moments before getting out of bed and searched thoughtfully through the armoire in her room. She was impressed by the dresses she found in it; they were made of silk and velvet. Never had she seen such luxury in her life before.

She giggled as she thought about wearing the dresses. Why overlook such beautiful gowns when she had the chance to wear them? Belle reached in and pulled out a pale purple gown with a square neckline and a dark purple satin belt that wound around the waistline of the dress. The dress was light and flowed around her slender body and the sash flattered her tiny waist.

She then put on matching lilac-coloured slippers and made her way to the hall. When Belle reached her door, she opened it and peeked out. Looking down the hall both ways, she saw that no one was around. She was looking out for the 'Beast', a name she had started to call him. Belle didn't want him to catch her by surprise; she wanted to catch him by surprise and apologize.

After all, he had given her shelter and offered dinner...She went downstairs to the first floor of the castle and was just about to make her way to the kitchen to find food for breakfast when she saw him seated in a high-backed chair, facing the fireplace (which was not lit). The red curtains on the window were pulled back, allowing for the bright sunshine to spill into the room.

Belle stopped and swallowed hard. She was still afraid of him and she knew his temper was explosive but she didn't want things to get even more difficult with this animosity between them.

Taking a deep breath, she walked forward and watched his face as she approached. He didn't notice her at first; he was too busy staring out the window, looking deep in thought. He looked sulky, with his face resting on his paw and a frown on his face.

It wasn't until Belle stopped in front of him that he turned and noticed her. A look of surprise passed across the werewolf's face but was quickly replaced with fury. His blue eyes narrowed and he growled deeply. Belle trembled at the sound. "You!" he snarled.

Belle sighed, knowing this would be difficult. "Yes, me..." Belle answered.

He seemed taken aback by her calmness and didn't say anything. Belle took the opportunity to speak. "I wanted to apologize for last night..." she began, watching as his face relaxed a bit. "I...realize that I was rude and...inconsiderate for not making an appearance at dinner last night. It was the least that I could do for you after you showed me your hospitality."

He didn't speak and stared at her for a moment. A glimmer of interest and bemusement flashed through his eyes as he looked up at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you speak so eloquently with your words?" he asked, completely forgetting about the topic at hand.

Belle reddened and looked down. "Um...well...no...no one has ever told me that before."

"Mhmm..." he murmured, looking away. He soon turned his attention back to Belle, who was looking at him uneasily. His eyes swept over her figure again, taking in her attire. "I see you that you have found a dress to your liking in the armoire."

Belle looked down at her dress, almost forgetting that she had it on. "Oh! Yes, yes I have."

He nodded and continued observing her, which made Belle even more uncomfortable. She started in surprise when he rose from his seat and moved to stand closer to her. She instinctively stiffened. Slowly, Belle raised her eyes to his and froze when she saw how tall he was. He had stopped in front of her and was staring down at her with those bright blue eyes.

"And you have left your hair down, I see..." he remarked casually, causing Belle to look at her hair. She had forgotten to pull it back; it was loose and she figured she probably looked like a wild woman from the bush.

Belle gasped and jumped when he reached out and took one of her locks in his clawed hands. Her heart beat faster as he moved it between his fingers and carefully sifted his fingers through the lock of reddish-brown hair.

He pulled his fingers away, very slowly, and the lock of hair fell from his fingers to her shoulder. Their gazes met. "You know, Belle, women who wear their hair loose and flowing like you do are thought to be wild and rebellious..." he trailed off, his voice low and teasing. After he uttered those words, a playful grin spread across his face, showing his sharp, pointed teeth.

Belle's cheeks darkened to a deep red. "I am not"-

"I know, I know," the werewolf said quickly. "I was only teasing."

"Oh..." Belle trailed off, looking away.

"But I will allow it in this house..." he told her as he brushed past her. She turned to him as he walked away from her and stopped. Slowly, he turned to face her.

"Will you...join me for dinner tonight?" he asked, a bit hesitantly.

Belle thought for a second. "Yes, I will."

"Good," he said gruffly. "I expect you to be in the dining room by seven."

She nodded but bristled as he became gruff and authoritative again. He looked at her for a moment before leaving the room.

Belle was left alone, so she walked out of the room and made her way down the hallway to her left. It was vast, with a high, arched ceiling. Belle was about to make her way to look out the window at the end of hallway, but then stopped in her tracks when she caught sight of what looked like a library.

The door was ajar, and she glimpsed a table with a globe sitting on top of it and a bookshelf beyond, by the window. Belle, fascinated, gently pushed the door open and when she stepped inside she gasped.

It was the biggest collection of books she had ever seen! The library in town was nothing compared to this. Bookshelves reached the ceiling, lined the walls all around. There were staircases leading up to the bookshelves and balconies where the bookshelves were. There was the long wooden table with chairs and the globe; there was a large window with red curtains across from her and a pinkish-coloured sofa that sat across from a fireplace. Like most other rooms, this one had sculptures and paintings lining the walls.

Belle was enthralled and she rushed over to one of the shelves to pull out a book to read. It was a book of geography; of all the different places in the world. She settled down on the sofa and read. She spent an hour reading and enjoying herself. Reading had made her think of home and since the trip she felt like she was at home again.

Just as she closed the book she heard voices coming from the hall. It was Lumiere and Cogsworth, fighting again. Belle smiled and placing the book down on the table, walked to the door.

When she appeared in the hall, it surprised them both. "Oh! Madam!" Cogsworth said in surprise.

"Hello mademoiselle!" Lumiere greeted enthusiastically. "You look ravishing in that dress!"

"Merci..." Belle said, smiling. There was a pause and she spoke. "I have some questions I'd like to ask you about those vampires..." she said with a distressed look.

Lumiere grew solemn. "Oh...it is very unfortunate that your father and friends we're taken by the vampires..." he began. "But perhaps the master's friends can help you get them back again."

"His friends?" Belle asked, hopeful.

"Yes...You see, the master knows others who are also werewolves...They come here often when the vampires launch an attack." Lumiere informed her.

Before Belle could say anything, Cogsworth spoke and looked down the hallway. "Come, let's go inside. We don't want the master to hear us talking about this...He won't like it. Now come." he urged, waving them into the library.

Cogsworth shut the door and the three all sat down. Belle sat on the couch beside Cogsworth while Lumiere sat on one of the chairs.

"So, he and other werewolves have come in contact with the vampires?" Belle asked.

"Oh yes! Nearly all the time!" Lumiere said. "Those vampires never cease to stop their reign of terror. The master and his friends always have to fend them off..."

"Why are these vampires so vicious?" Belle asked angrily. She didn't understand why they had to victimize innocent people for their blood.

Cogsworth gave a long sigh. "That is a long story, madam..." he replied tiredly.

"Well then explain it to me!" Belle cried, becoming frustrated and bringing her fists down on the seat of the couch. "I want answers and I'm not getting any!"

"Mademoiselle, mademoiselle..." Lumiere said soothingly. "That will all come in _time_...But right now we don't think it is the best time for you to know. It would be too much for you to handle, mademoiselle."

"Try me." Belle replied with a hint of challenge in her voice. She raised her chin and looked steadily at the Frenchman.

Lumiere swallowed hard, appearing uncomfortable. "Mademoiselle, the master _does not_ want us to tell you...You are _not_ supposed to know."

"But why not?!" Belle cried, looking defeated. "How will I be able to ever know if my father is all right?" She stopped suddenly as a sob choked her and she let out an anguished cry. "How...how will I ever see him again?" she whispered in a shaky voice, laden with emotion.

"You can ask the master and his friends to help you," Lumiere told her solemnly. "He...might refuse but I know that his friends are likely to be more sympathetic with you...Some of them lost their wives and children to those vampires..." he added gravely.

Belle gasped. "That's horrible!" She suddenly paled and felt very sick. "What-what if they harm my father and my friends?!" she sobbed, looking stricken.

Cogsworth reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please, madam, please calm down..."

Belle couldn't stop though; she was hysterical and grief was overwhelming her. She wished her sisters were there. She needed someone to share her misery with and someone to console her.

Lumiere and Cogsworth tried their best to offer comforting words but it was to no avail. Belle turned on her side and laid her head against the couch, weeping. She looked a tragic figure; hazel eyes shining with tears, her smooth skin stained with tears, her slender, slight figure weak and delicate.

She cried until she could no longer and heard the two men shouting for Mrs. Potts before she lost consciousness and passed out.

To be continued....R&R if you like!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hi everybody, I'm glad to finally install this fifth chapter and happy that they finally fixed the login because I was so anxious to submit this chapter! lol. Thank you for all your reviews- I find it very encouraging.

Chapter 5

Belle woke up and saw the faces of the servants. How long had she been asleep? Mrs. Potts was making tea and they were all looking at her curiously, intently. They were worried. Suddenly Lumiere's face loomed in front of hers. "Are you all right, Madame?" he asked with concern.

Belle let out a small sigh as she stretched. "Oh, well...I'm still a bit weak and dizzy..." she admitted, putting a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes. She sighed heavily and looked at Mrs. Potts, who was now walking over to her bedside with a cup of tea. "I passed out, didn't I?" she asked, remembering how she had lost consciousness. She had drained herself out.

"Here you are, dear," she said gently. "Have a cup of tea- it'll calm your nerves and make you feel better..."

"Thank you..." Belle said as she sat up and accepted the cup of tea. She was very tired; it only added to her wooziness. She sipped the calming liquid slowly and sat on the edge of her bed. She was in her room again.

She suddenly became aware of the empty feeling in her stomach. She was hungry. It was at that moment that she realized she hadn't eaten this morning or last night. The hunger gnawed at her stomach and burned her insides.

As if in demonstration, her stomach grumbled loudly. Mrs. Potts and Lumiere laughed while Cogsworth looked startled. Belle blushed and looked at them, giggling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," she said. She put a hand to her stomach. "I'm just very hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since I came here...." she admitted.

"Oh! Well here child! Here's some food right here!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed, alarmed that she had had nothing to eat in several hours. She pulled out a tray of biscuits and handed them to her. "Have some so you can feed your poor stomach!"

Belle accepted the tray of biscuits almost awkwardly. She felt kind of silly eating from a tray full of biscuits. She shrugged inwardly and set the tray down beside her on the bed, taking one biscuit from the tray.

"Eat those while I make you a proper lunch..." Mrs. Potts instructed, waving a hand as she moved out of the room and pulled the cart with her.

As Belle nibbled on the biscuit she looked at Lumiere and Cogsworth, who were still standing in her room. "What time is it?" she asked.

Cogsworth pulled out his pocket watch and observed the time. "Ah...precisely ten minutes past twelve..." he informed.

"Oh..." Belle replied, disoriented. She looked at them and blinked. "I slept most of the morning, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes, yes you did..." Cogsworth remarked.

"Well, she still has the rest of the day to explore the castle and enjoy herself!" Lumiere pointed out cheerily.

Belle thought for a moment. What would she do? She had already explored the castle a little bit before but the young woman found she didn't want to explore the castle anymore. She wondered what the castle looked like in the daylight from outside....and then all of a sudden, she thought of her horse!

Belle gasped and the two servants became alarmed. "What is it mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked with concern.

Belle turned to Lumiere, stunned. "I left my horse in the stables for almost two days!" she cried. "I haven't checked on him or anything!" she cried frantically. The young woman jumped to her feet but Lumiere's grip on her arm stopped her.

"Madame, Madame!" he exclaimed and it sounded like there was a laugh in his voice. "Do not worry; the servants feed the horses and make sure they are well-taken care of everyday!"

Belle let out a soft breath and smiled. "Oh!" she said awkwardly. Her cheeks turned a deep red. She was very embarrassed. "I didn't know..." she added, still smiling. Lumiere laughed deeply and even Cogsworth joined in; laughing lightly.

Because she had gotten up so fast from bed, her dizziness returned and she swayed on her feet. Lumiere and Cogsworth reached out to steady her. Belle regained her footing.

"Oh! Oh!" Cogsworth cried, worried.

"Oh, Madame!" Lumiere exclaimed, alarmed at her unsteadiness. "Perhaps you should lie down again..." he suggested, chuckling slightly as the two released her.

Belle smiled wryly and looked doubtfully at the bed. "Um...I don't think that will be very good for me..." she told them. "I've already slept long enough and ruined my biological clock for tonight so...I think I might get some fresh air," she said blithely. She moved toward the door. "I'll go and check on my horse. I want to visit him."

* * *

Belle breathed in the chilly, late autumn air as she came out of the castle. To her disappointment, the castle gates and surrounding forest was very dreary and isolated. A raven cawed and flew out of a tree, its wings flapped loudly as it flew past the castle gates, high up into the air.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped slightly as she made her way to the stables. The stall was warm and quiet when she entered. She made sure to shut the stall door so that it locked in the warmth. Châtâigne and the other horse were both calm when she came in.

She laughed when her horse recognized her and threw its head back, whinnying loudly. "Hello Châtâigne." she said amiably as she walked over to him. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the other horse shift nervously in its stall when she came closer to Châtâigne. She ignored this and spoke soothing words to Châtâigne, stroking his nose softly.

She tilted her head at him. "Did they feed you well, Châtâigne? Mhmm?" she cooed. She smiled suddenly and inwardly shook her head; she realized how ridiculous she sounded, talking to him like a baby.

Belle walked away from him and found a pail of sugar cubes. She grabbed two and walked back over to Châtâigne. "I am going to spoil you today..." she told him as she offered him the sugar cubes. Châtâigne eagerly accepted them; gobbling them down in a mere second, his slobber all over Belle's hand.

Belle let out an amused but disgusted sound. "Ah...! Châtâigne!" she scolded, laughing. She was still laughing as she guided him out of the stall and walked toward the stable doors, his reins in her hand.

"Come Châtâigne, we are going for a walk around the castle..." she coaxed. Châtâigne followed obediently. She led him out of the stables and onto the crunchy underbrush of the castle grounds. Belle saw that there were some trees at the side of the castle and some cherub statues. She led Châtâigne toward the side of the castle, where she could see the window of the sitting room and various other rooms. As she looked up, she caught sight of a balcony that jutted out from a room up above.

She turned her attention back to the grounds before her and saw a small little fountain in the middle of the grounds. She led her horse over to it and saw that a stone pathway lay underneath the cover of dead leaves. The castle grounds had obviously not been taken care of because the fountain was full of rainwater and had a few leaves floating around in it.

"Mhmm..." she murmured thoughtfully. Belle turned her attention away from the neglected fountain and looked at the green spruce trees. They looked well-trimmed and very healthy. They had obviously been planted there artificially but they had grown quite well. She noticed a low grey brick wall along the edge of the castle grounds and eagerly she walked over to it to see what lay beyond.

She was amazed when she reached its edge and peered over. "Oh my!" she said. A huge hill lay before her. It was covered in green grass and trees erratically dotted the sloping land. The hill dipped down low and then the forest started at the foot of the hill. Across from her in the distance, past the forest, she could see the big, giant mountains. They were white-capped and a thin film of white clouds drifted around the tops of them.

"Wow..." she breathed. "This is amazing..."

Belle continued her exploration of the castle grounds and wound around the castle terrace, rounding the corner to find an open space with tall trees. Although it was late fall, the trees were still fairly full and the leaves were a healthy, vibrant green.

As she came out more into the open space, she saw a stone veranda of the castle at ground level with two small staircases at each side. She looked around and saw another stone staircase lined with more spruce trees. Belle pulled Châtâigne along and strolled into the middle of the field.

She glanced to her right and through the sparse cover of trees saw a pathway leading from the open space to some area beyond. Belle, even more curious, turned and led her horse into the pathway. The path was set up like a small orchard, with the ground in the middle cleared and flattened, trees lining each side of the walkway.

She led Châtâigne through the walkway and when she emerged from it, gasped loudly. Before her was an open space; vivid green grass spread out before her, a tranquil pond lay beyond the reeds and bulrushes, and across the pond was another stone terrace. A few potted plants sat on the edge of the veranda across from her.

"It's so beautiful here!" she whispered. She turned and noticed a garden arch, covered in lush foliage and light pink blossoms. Belle's mouth dropped and an excited smile came to her face as she hurried over to the garden arch. Belle's excitement rubbed off on Châtâigne because he was also hurrying towards the garden arch, trotting lightly.

Amazed and fascinated, Belle looked up at the archway as she passed through it. Bright, healthy green leaves completely covered the arched roof and a light wind rustled the leaves and cooled her skin most delightfully.

The path of the walkway was a rough dirt path that had been well-used over the years. She walked quickly through the archway and emerged into a garden. Belle's breath left her as soon as she saw it.

It was bright green like the grass and the foliage on the garden arch, and there were flowers of every kind, shape and colour. The garden was enclosed by healthy, strong trees. Along the edge of the garden were tall red tulips. In front of her, the various types of flowers were strategically arranged; yellow tulips popped up from the ground in neatly arranged groups, beside peach coloured carnations and pink carnations. The flowers were surrounded by trimmed hedges shaped in rectangles, squares and circles.

Belle also looked at the gorgeous white and pink rose bushes. She was floored. How could flowers bloom when it was so cold? The flowers were healthy and bright, as if it were summer. She noticed that the rose bushes were spread around the garden and near the stone walkway.

As she looked up at it, she was sure it was the stone veranda she had seen from across the pond. She dropped the reins for a moment and walked over to the veranda, running up the steps and getting a good glimpse of the castle grounds from where she stood.

She could see more stone walkways and steps, leading this way and that, and more trimmed hedges that made the grounds seem like a maze. She could see the distinct light grey of the castle and looking down the length of the terrace saw that it wound back around to the pond and garden arch.

She sighed heavily; knowing that her exploration was over. She wanted to do more exploring but she had Châtâigne with her and the whole point of this excursion had been to give him a walk. The soft snorting of her horse nearby caused her to realize that he was getting impatient and she would have to go back to him.

Belle turned and went down the steps, jogging lightly over to her horse. "It's a beautiful garden, is it not, Châtâigne?" she remarked softly, taking his snout in her hands. Châtâigne had been sniffing at the ground and grazing at the healthy green grass. The horse snorted softly and his warm breath cascaded on her skin. She smiled fondly at him and then took his reins, guiding him back to the castle.

As she made her way back to the castle, she thought of the beautiful, flourishing garden. Her brow furrowed. How could such a garden grow in fall? Belle knew from her experience and from common knowledge that flowers grew in summer, not in fall.

She wondered if it was a trick of the mind or perhaps an illusion. Nevertheless, it was beautiful and remarkable. She mused over it as she trekked back to the castle. How was it possible? The flowers showed no signs of dying.

Belle came out of the orchard-like path and into the open space near the castle. She just couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it and she knew that it would continue to bother her if she didn't let it go. She would ask the Beast about it later...

When she emerged from the tree-lined path, she saw that she could get to the front of the castle from the open space. Belle made her way across it, the leaves and twigs crunching as she went. As she rounded the corner, she glanced at the cold, dead forest that lay beyond the tall gate.

For some reason she couldn't explain, an uneasy feeling came over her as she passed by the castle entrance. Her gaze was still on the bare forest- she noticed it was eerily quiet, silent. It was so isolated here and she almost half-expected something to jump out at her, to surprise her.

Belle tore her gaze away from the strange forest and glanced at the stables. She concentrated on it but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her gaze from the forest. She had an eerie feeling...

She turned back to the gate and gasped loudly. Standing in front of the wrought-iron gate was a woman that she had not noticed before. Belle stopped in her tracks and looked at the woman. She was dressed in a long olive green coat with elegant designs, wore a flimsy white cloak with a white hood that covered her head and on her hands she wore green velvet gloves, the same colour as her long jacket.

The mysterious stranger smiled. "Hello there!" she greeted cheerfully.

"H-hello..." Belle greeted hesitantly, taken aback.

The woman still wore a smile and gazed at Belle. Belle decided to make her feel more comfortable; she turned and led her horse toward the gate. "Are you lost or looking for someone?" she asked. When she was a few meters away from the gate, she stopped and peered closer at the woman.

The woman's smile widened. "No..." she responded. "I am just traveling through the forest...with my good friend Rodrigo..." she trailed off as she glanced behind her. Belle stepped forward and looked around the gate to see a man standing there as well. Belle was startled to see him. He looked back at her with a hard expression.

In short, he was not a very attractive or pleasant man. He had hair cropped very close to his head, wore a small, thin moustache and had a longish nose. The woman, however, was beautiful. Long blonde waves fell around her shoulders and pretty jade green eyes observed curiously from a fine, well-structured face.

Belle came out of her reverie when she realized that the two of them were looking at her expectantly. She had been daydreaming, busy studying their appearances. She immediately went bright red; embarrassed to be caught staring.

She gave a nervous laugh and averted her eyes shyly. "I'm sorry...I went into a reverie for a few moments there..." she trailed off. When she looked up, the blonde woman's face broke into a smile but Rodrigo just observed her sternly. She gulped and turned her attention back to the woman. "I didn't know anyone lived around here..." she admitted.

"Oh, well my companion and I don't live that far from here," the woman replied, waving a hand. "He and I just decided to take a walk..." she explained, nodding quickly.

Belle nodded as well. "Oh, I see..." she replied. She didn't know what else to say so she just remained silent.

After a moment though, the woman stepped forward and grasped one of the bars with her hand. Belle instinctively took a step back. The woman stared at her evenly and watched her face.

"I would be careful tonight," she said. The woman's gaze flitted up to the castle and then back to her. "There's going to be a storm tonight."

Belle held her gaze and for some reason, she knew that the woman's words had a strong, underlying meaning to them. As if sensing that Belle knew this, a slow, meaningful smile came across her face.

But Belle wasn't convinced. "How do you know there's a storm coming?" she asked.

The woman smirked this time. "I know things like these..." she said arrogantly. She removed her hand from the bar and adjusted her velvet green glove on her hand. "I would not go out tonight if I were you..."

These words made fear run through Belle and she just stared at the woman. The woman looked at Belle one last time, addressed her companion and went.

Belle could only stare after her, stunned and scared. What did she mean with that smile and those words? Why had she come here?

Belle gripped the reins tighter in her hands, until her knuckles turned white. She looked back at the forest but saw that the man and woman had disappeared. Belle blinked. Did she imagine it all?

She led her horse back to the stables but as she did she felt a chill run down her spine. Why was the hair rising on her arms and coldness enveloping her body? Belle put Châtâigne in his stall and rubbed her arms to try and warm herself.

She figured that she was just cold and that she had been outside for too long. She gave Châtâigne a fond look and spoke lovingly to him before she made her way to the stable door. But then she stopped, and hesitated. Slowly she turned around and looked with pity at the other horse.

It always seemed nervous and short-tempered and she wondered what had happened to it to make it that way. She made her way over to it and noticed that the horse snorted anxiously and jerked its head. She decided that she wouldn't make the same mistake twice though; she stopped where she was and smiled at the horse from where she stood.

"Don't worry, you beautiful creature...No one is going to harm you or scare you..." she spoke softly, soothingly. "Just be calm and content...There is no reason to get upset."

The horse seemed calmer than it normally was and just stared at her but she could still sense that look of fear in its eyes. She smiled tightly at the horse and walked over to the bucket full of oats. Belle scooped up a handful and placed it in front of the horse's stall. Then she stepped back and waited for the horse's reaction.

The horse slowly lowered its head and carefully sniffed the oats. Then it began to eat the food. A happy smile came across Belle's face as she watched the creature eat. "There you are..." she said gently before leaving the stables.

When Belle emerged from the stables, the wind had picked up and had now become stronger. It was noticeably colder now too. Belle ran towards the front doors of the castle, her auburn hair and cloak blowing in the wind as it picked up the leaves and scattered them everywhere, scratching against the pavement.

When she got inside, she hurried up the stairs to get ready for dinner with the Beast.

* * *

Belle hurried to the dining room, feeling very anxious. It was time to meet with the Beast for dinner. She fidgeted wildly as she walked toward the room, which was very close now. She was afraid of the Beast and worried that something would go wrong. A jumble of worries floated around in her head.

Belle finally came to the doors to the dining room and paused. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She took a step forward and pushed open one of the doors. Slowly, Belle opened the door and peeked timidly around it.

The room was dark except for the candles that sat in the middle of the table. She spotted the Beast standing at the window, looking out at the dark night sky, which was a dark blue that had not quite darkened to black yet. The Beast turned around when the door opened.

She offered a sweet smile. "Hello." she greeted hesitantly.

He nodded in greeting. "Hello..." he said seriously. She could see in the faint light that he was wearing a tailored jacket with a white cravat. Belle had to suppress a smile. It looked very strange ...yet it was very fitting at the same time. Belle shut the door behind her and folded her hands in front of her as she moved forward in the room. She stopped by the unlit fireplace and stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do.

She looked up at him and was amazed by how bright his eyes were in the candlelight. She thought she detected a hint of gentleness in his eyes as he observed her.

"You look beautiful..." he remarked softly.

Belle actually felt herself blushing and she looked away self-consciously. "Thank you..." she responded, embarrassed.

She had picked out the dress herself; a dark purple velvet dress with a tight-fitting bodice made of soft satin. The bodice was a jewel tone purple, lighter than the dress itself, and the neckline dipped modestly in the middle, giving it a bustier shape. It fell off her shoulders softly, revealing the smooth skin of her shoulders. Her hair was swept up in a bun and had been covered with a light purple net.

Belle felt very awkward standing there while the Beast said nothing. She was very relieved when he told her to sit down.

Belle smiled and pulled out a high-backed chair near the end of the table. As she moved, the candlelight reflected on her skin, making it look a warm gold. The light also reflected in her hair; making the red highlights shine.

The Beast seated himself at the head of the table, keeping a few chairs distance between them. Belle looked at the table before her. There was sparkling clean silverware, linen napkins and glowing candles in front of her.

As she inspected it further, she noticed that the table had been covered with a long dark purple tablecloth. It was very elegant with its delicate gold design and gold tassels.

The Beast softly clearing his throat brought her attention back to him and she looked with wide, expectant eyes at him, thinking that he was trying to get her attention but he was not looking at her. He was looking down at the tablecloth. He reached up and awkwardly toyed with his cravat.

"Did you...have a good day?" he asked timidly.

Belle let out an inaudible sigh of relief. So he was nervous too. "Oh, yes..." she answered pleasantly, smiling brightly. "Yes, I did."

He slowly looked up at her and her face froze in nervousness, the smile still in place. The muscles in her throat were tight as uneasiness took control of her. She swallowed hard.

She looked at the tablecloth, trying to calm herself. The young woman found after a few moments she had regained her confidence. She turned to him and looked into his blue eyes.

"I went to the stables today and took my horse, Châtâigne out for a ride..." she informed him. She stopped and waited for his reaction. She knew that he had been angry before when she had taken the opportunity to put Châtâigne in the stables without asking permission.

"And?" he urged a hint of impatience in his voice. Belle could tell he was trying to mask it.

"But I ended up going for a walk instead," she continued. She watched as he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Outside- around the palace grounds..." she told him casually. "It's so beautiful here..." she whispered as she rested her elbows on the table and leaned toward him. Her eyes were sparkling with interest and awe.

He looked at her for a second and then nodded. "Yes..." he said quietly. "It is..."

She pulled away from him and sat up. Belle slowly shook her head as she looked at him. "I can't _believe _the scenery here!" she cried, ecstatic. "The mountains"- she paused. "Behind this castle are so amazing! They're so close and big, I can't believe it!"

He blinked in faint surprise and then looked intrigued at her show of excitement. "Yes, well, I have lived here for a long time and have gotten used to the enormity of the mountains...I see them every day so it is pretty commonplace for me now..." he trailed off. There was a pause and then he spoke. "Have...you _never _seen mountains before?"

Belle laughed and it made him look at her, startled. It was a joyful, merry laugh that was pleasant and sweet-sounding. "Oh yes, yes I have!" she told him quickly, her eyes bright with merriment. "I just don't see a lot of them where I come from..." she explained to him.

The Beast nodded and spoke, "It's just that it sounded like you had never seen them before." he told her and then he chuckled slightly, almost tentatively. She laughed along with him and it put her a little more at ease with him.

Their laughter was just dying down when a servant opened the double doors and came in with a rolling tray full of food. Smells of roasted chicken with sauce, fresh salad, boulogne sausages and roast quail drifted toward Belle's nostrils. As the servant brought the food closer, Belle could see that the food was neatly arranged, with olives, parsley and cheese bordering the meat. The chicken and quail looked succulent and the salad looked nutritious with big red onions, big leaves of spinach, cucumbers, carrots and ripe strawberries.

The food and wine cups were placed on the table in front of them. The two took their forks and knives and set to eating. There were a few moments of silence when Belle and the Beast ate and drank in comfortable silence.

Belle took a drink of her red wine before talking. "I also come across the pathway that led to the garden..." she told him as she set down her wine goblet and looked at him. He looked up at her, his gaze curious and tense at the same time. "The garden is so beautiful! Everything's in bloom and healthy- there seems to be no signs of dying plants at all and it's fall!" she exclaimed, with a slight smile quirking her lips. "How is that even possible at all?" she asked him, her voice quiet with awe.

He looked at her for a second with his vivid blue eyes. "It's enchanted, Belle," he told her, wine cup in hand. "The garden is touched with magic..."

Her eyes suddenly widened and she was so struck with astonishment for a moment that she didn't speak. "I-I didn't know such a thing existed!" she gasped.

He smiled wryly and raised an eyebrow. "It does here..." he replied dryly.

"Mhmm..." Belle murmured happily. She was glad she found something else she liked here besides the servants. Most of the castle's decor was so dreary and gloomy and the garden made her happy. Why was she so surprised to find out that the garden was enchanted? The Beast was enchanted; he could talk and yet he was an animal.

She took a drink of her wine and then the Beast spoke. "You may go to the garden whenever you wish." he told her. She paused in surprise for a moment and then her eyes sparkled.

"Really?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes..." he answered softly. "You can go wherever you wish in the castle except for the West Wing."

She looked up from her plate. "What's in the West Wing?" she questioned innocently.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "That is of no concern!" he said sharply.

Belle looked at him for a second and then nodded, turning her attention back to her food.

Another silenced ensued between them, but this one was awkward and uncomfortable. As Belle pierced her salad with her fork, she thought of his last words and this tense silence. She glanced over at him.

He definitely wasn't used to starting a conversation or holding one for that matter. But that didn't surprise her; he didn't have any manners, he was always angry and he was a very unsociable...animal all around.

Belle pursed her lips grimly as she picked at her food. This wasn't easy. She felt his gaze on her but tried to ignore its burning intensity.

She brought the fork up to her mouth and ate the spinach. She was thinking about what she had done that day when she suddenly remembered the horse in the stables, next to Châtâigne. She turned to him and saw that he was looking at his food, deep in thought.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "I've noticed that there is a black stallion in your stables. He's quite irritable and agitated- that's not very healthy..." she remarked.

"He's always been like that..." the Beast explained. "He doesn't even recognize his own Master anymore..." The Beast's voice was sad.

Belle's brow furrowed. "Are _you_ his owner?" she asked.

He met her eyes. "Yes," he answered. "I've tried in the past to approach him, but he starts and backs away. I think part of the reason why he's so restless is because he's scared of me."

"Well, I think he's scared of everyone," Belle replied. "When I went to pet him, he bit my fingers."

"Why would you try to pet him?" the Beast inquired. "Didn't you see what he was like?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know..." she replied. "I just thought maybe he'd relax if I was cautious enough. I thought he might not feel threatened by me."

"Well you know he feels threatened by everyone..." the Beast told her, looking at her pointedly. She held his gaze and he continued on. "Whenever my servants try to ride him, he thrashes his head about and rears up. The least they are able to do is take him out for a walk but then he eventually gallops away..." the Beast finished with a grin.

Belle was surprised. "He's gotten loose before?" she asked.

The Beast nodded. "Yes, but he's always returned....He knows where his home is at least."

Belle giggled and turned her attention to her food again. After a moment she spoke. "I...wanted to ask you about saving my father and friends..." she began, looking at him a little nervously. He paused, with his fork in hand and looked up at her. He looked like he was about to say something but she beat him to it. "Your servants said you had werewolf friends that could help me...Perhaps, perhaps you and your friends could help me rescue my father and friends..."

Belle hadn't noticed until now that the Beast's eyes had suddenly turned hard. "We will discuss this later." he said curtly.

"But"- Belle protested. The sound of the castle doors opening cut her off and the Beast froze.

Belle watched him carefully; curious as to why he had suddenly tensed.

"Adam! Are you home?!" a voice shouted. Belle turned her head at the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the front hall. "I thought I'd pay you a visit!"

The Beast groaned.

* * *

Chapter 6 up next. Stay tuned...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The pack and I were taking a walk through the forest...and thought we'd see you!" the voice answered loudly. It was a man's voice and it echoed off the walls of the castle. Belle watched the Beast. His eyebrows were drawn over his eyes and he looked very angry. It made Belle uneasy for the man.

The Beast finally let out a low, long growl and got up swiftly from his seat. Belle jumped slightly but remained where she was.

She turned and observed him as he walked towards the dining room doors that the servant had accidentally left open. She became tense, wondering what he would do and what would happen to the man at the door.

To her surprise, the Beast sighed and shouted, "What do you want...?"

"Ah! I hear you!" the voice called back cheerfully. There was a murmur of voices now- it sounded as if there was more than one person now.

"It's nice to be back..." the voice continued and it sounded like it was getting closer. "Mhmm, is that roasted chicken?" The voice was at the dining room doors now. Belle moved forward in her seat and toward at the doors.

Past the Beast (who blocked most of the doorway) was a man standing there, with his hands on his hips. He had on black trousers, with a blue silk sash and a loose white shirt. She couldn't see his face but she could tell by his manner that this man was very easygoing and friendly.

"Yes," the Beast said sharply. "What-are-you-doing here?!"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I came to visit!"

The Beast growled.

"Now move aside!" the man ordered as he pushed the Beast and walked into the room. "Is that any way to speak to your friend...Well hello there..." he murmured as he suddenly noticed Belle. He gave her a flirtatious smile.

She laughed nervously and smiled back shyly. "Hello..." she replied.

He turned back to face the Beast, who wore a dark expression on his face. "What a beautiful guest!"

The Beast didn't respond and the man turned away to take a seat across from Belle. "Hello Adam!" another man greeted as he appeared at the door. "We thought we'd pay you a visit...and hopefully get some food in return..." the man insinuated, giving a wide smile. This man was tall and strongly built, with silky auburn hair and a handsome smile.

"You could have come another night!" the Beast snapped, clearly irritated. "I was having dinner with a guest."

"No..." the man who sat across from Belle replied, shaking his head. "Any other night would be bad...believe me..." he added, giving him a pointed look. "It's imperative that your castle have protection."

"Protection?" the Beast repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Whewww!" another voice exclaimed. A bulky man who shivered in his heavy cloak appeared at the doors. "It's getting colder out there...Winter will come soon...." he commented solemnly. He made his way to the table as well.

After the third man, seven more men came in and settled themselves at the dining room table. Belle felt uncomfortable with so many men around the table, while she was the only female.

Their clothes were rough-looking and they had lean, strong builds which hinted that they did hard labour. The Beast took his seat at the head of the table, looking very perturbed. As he took his seat and sat down, Belle suddenly had a sense of protection. She was confused but she surmised that she trusted him despite his temper and surly personality.

"Belle," the Beast addressed her and she turned to him expectantly. "These are my _uninvited guests..._" he said through clenched teeth. Belle covered her mouth as she giggled. The men and the Beast took the moment to enjoy her musical, feminine laughter. "This is Andre..." he explained, gesturing to the first, charismatic man that had greeted her. "And that is David"- he pointed to the solemn-looking man with a dark moustache and long black hair that had commented on the weather. "And that is Adrien..." he continued, gesturing to the muscular man with shoulder-length blonde hair that had striking features. Adrien...Hadn't she heard that name before? In the forest...? The Beast continued on with names but she wasn't paying attention. She was becoming lost in a flashback:

_"Is that not right, Adrien?" The pale dark-haired vampire had asked that question. She remembered the monstrous growl that came as a response and then the man saying,_ _"Really, Adrien! You are frightening the lady..." And then his cold, hard gaze had landed on Belle. Belle shuddered as she remembered his gaze... _

"Oi, are you okay there?"

Belle gasped and looked at Andre, who was looking at her curiously. She looked around at the table and saw that all the men, including the Beast, were eying her strangely.

"Uh...yes, yes!" she replied quickly. She gave a forced smile and busied herself by smoothing her dress.

"You went off in a daydream there...and stared at poor Adrien for so long you made him feel uncomfortable!" Andre joked, throwing back his head and laughing heartily. She looked to Adrien but he didn't look uncomfortable; he was staring back at her with an intense, pensive look. It appeared that he was studying her; thinking very hard...

She offered a brilliant smile. "Forgive me..." she said to Adrien. Adrien raised his eyebrows and blinked, coming out of his reverie. "My mind tends to wander and I get carried away..." she explained with amusement, turning and looking at Andre.

He grinned at her. "Oui that sounds like a woman..." he remarked fondly, staring at her with a light in his eyes.

Belle felt uncomfortable from his deep stare and blushed, turning her face away from his. She was glad when David spoke.

"The food is very good!" David put in suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "This food is very delicious..." he added, gesturing to it with his fork. "We hardly get any food like this at home! The game is so sparse!"

"Yes, well _you _know the reason for that..." the bulky man muttered darkly.

"See?" Andre turned to look at the Beast. "They never stop causing trouble...They take everything from us; our homes, our families, our children and now our food!"

"They're dirty thieves and murderers, that's what they are..." Adrien remarked, rubbing his lip agitatedly.

Belle wondered what they were talking about. She felt very strange sitting there.

The men talked for a little while longer about the 'thieves' and the 'murderers' and then moved on to lighter subjects. They talked about the weather, the countryside, the castle and how Belle had arrived here. She told them very little and left out the part about the vampires. She divulged very little and she didn't think the Beast minded.

The men joked around, from everything to religion to nobles and peasants to politics. Belle laughed and thoroughly enjoyed herself as the men entertained. Even the Beast offered a joke or two and looked amused.

"Well..." Andre began, getting up from his seat. "It's time that I tell you what we came here to discuss...It's important." he added, looking intently at the Beast.

The Beast let out a slow, heavy sigh and straightened his jacket. He then turned to Belle, who had also gotten up from her seat. "Belle...I think it's a good time to retire to bed now..."

Belle stared at him for a moment and then blinked. "Oh, oui, oui, I will go then..." she replied. She grabbed the side of her dress and lifted it so she could walk. She was about to go but then stopped and smiled charmingly at the men and then curtseyed. "Gentlemen, it was so nice to meet you and talk..." she trailed off and then looked at the Beast. She curtseyed wordlessly to him and then added, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." the Beast answered quietly.

She floated out of the room gracefully and the men followed behind. As Belle walked down the hall she thought of the night. It was interesting, that was for sure. She liked his guests very much. She noticed that they had said the Beast's name. _So his name's Adam..._she thought with a smile.

Belle was ascending the main stairs as the men were gathering in the foyer and talking loudly. She figured that they had some business to talk about; that was probably why the Beast had dismissed her. She sighed. They treated her with respect and gentleness but she would still always be just a woman.

She was just rounding the corner of the stairs, making her way up to the second level, when she heard Andre's voice float up to her ears. "She's a lovely woman, Adam..." she heard him saying. "And very sweet too."

"Aye, you have a good one on your hands!" another one agreed.

Belle allowed a smile to grace her lips and she continued on, walking towards her room. The halls were quiet and glowed warmly from the lit torch lights along the wall. The Beast's and the men's voices grew farther away as she walked on.

Belle swallowed. She had never really wandered these halls alone; one of the servants or the Beast was always nearby but now she realized how unnerving it was traveling these halls at night.

She felt very isolated. But it was a big castle and its halls were dark and quiet, large and empty. Belle continued on and tried to shake off the uncomforting feeling- it was just her nerves. She finally came to her room and with a relieved sigh, opened the door.

Belle barely glanced inside the room as she came in. A few candles were lit. She shut the door behind her and when she looked up she saw that a man was standing in her room!

Belle gasped and put her hands to her face. Her breathing quickened and she stared at him with wide eyes.

He simply stared back at her; looking unruffled. Once her initial shock passed, she saw, that looking at him with closer inspection that it was Frèdèric.

She gasped again and her mouth formed an O. She covered it as she slowly made her way over to him. "Frèdèric!"

He smirked.

"What-how...did you get here?" she stuttered.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow. "How did I get here after you abandoned Daniel and I in the forest?" he asked sarcastically.

Belle looked upset. "Oh! Frèdèric- I didn't mean to abandon you two...I was just...so scared..." she told him shakily.

His gaze was hard as he looked at her and something in her gut told her that this wasn't right. He shouldn't have been here; he shouldn't have been alive and well; he shouldn't have snuck in her room and known where she was staying....

"Yes? Well, be scared for your well-being now..." he warned her.

Belle's eyes widened. "What?!" she asked breathlessly. Her heart was pounding, she could feel the blood pulsing her in ears.

Her breath caught in her throat as Frèdèric's eyes turned blue and he made his way toward her. Belle let out a strangled scream and slowly backed away. She let out another scream, this time louder.

Just as she was moving backwards, she heard the shatter of glass downstairs and then a loud commotion. There was thuds and roars.

"Here Alexandro!" Frèdèric yelled as he grabbed Belle and threw her towards a man. She cried out in fear as she was thrust into a man's arms and gripped by the arms. She was pulled close and she saw a dark purple jacket. She looked up and saw the Spanish vampire they had encountered in the forest!

Belle's stomach sunk and she looked at him with dread. He gave a sharp smile. "Hello Belle..." he greeted in his deep Spanish lilt. He took a moment to observe her gown. "You look very nice tonight..." he remarked. She looked at him and didn't respond; too numb to say or do anything. "I will take great pleasure in getting a tase of your blood..." he murmured. "And then, perhaps we can turn you into a vampire..."

She gasped as he turned her around roughly so that her back was facing him. Frèdèric watched the scene calmly. He had been changed...He was not the same Frédéric.

The vampire's hold on her was tight and Belle was limp with fear. The vampire ran his cold hand up the top of her arm. Belle shivered and felt tears prick her eyes. Where was the Beast?

She winced as his icy hand glided over her shoulder and then up her neck. Expertly, he unfastened her hair, making it spill down her back. "I like your hair down..." he commented in a low, icy voice. Belle whimpered in terror as he idly combed his fingers through the fiery auburn locks. Belle yelled as he lowered his head, thinking that he was going to bite her. But he only breathed in deeply, seeming to enjoy her scent.

Her eyes widened when she felt him press his mouth against the skin of her neck and felt the sharp tips of the fangs against her skin...

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to end here for now. But I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter so it should be up soon. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney characters or story in Beauty and the Beast.

Author's Note: Phew! I've been gone a long time but a lot has happened! I've missed all of my readers. :) But I'm back and I plan to write more.

Chapter 7

Belle shrieked and twisted in his arms, wanting desperately to get away. In her struggle, she elbowed Alexandro in the process. She hit him right in the stomach and he groaned, his grip on her loosening. She pulled away from him as he as he fell over, holding his stomach in pain.

Meanwhile she sprinted for the door but a movement caught her eye. She stopped and turned to see Frederic coming for her.

He growled, baring his teeth like an angry dog.

She paled and let out a little squeak as she froze, finding her limbs paralyzed. He moved toward her, growing nearer by the second. She commanded herself to move and it wasn't until he was closer that it all became real. The instinct to run took over.

Frederic almost caught her on her way out but she sidestepped him expertly. She stumbled into the hallway, gasping as she fell to her knees outside the door. Her eyes widened and panic filled her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard Frederic's growl. He reached out for her but she crawled away.

She jumped to her feet and yanked up the hem of her dress, momentarily cursing long dresses.

She turned right, sprinting down the hallway, not knowing where she was going. Dread and fear weighed her down like her heavy gown.

She knew she should call out for help but she couldn't, couldn't open her mouth to scream. She just kept on running until she heard their voices. Belle gasped and on impulse, ran into an alcove in the wall, thinking it would be the closest place to hide. It was enclosed by two rectangular stone walls. She pushed herself inside to the very back.

It was a small space and it wouldn't conceal her if they walked past; it only hid her from the sides. She put her hands against the stone walls. What if they caught her in here? She would be trapped.

Belle gasped when she heard their voices grow nearer. She was sure they were coming this way. She covered her mouth to keep herself quiet. She waited and listened, trembling.

"I think she went this way..." Frederic remarked. His voice sounded close.

Belle pressed herself against the wall, hoping to hide herself from him. She watched the hallway tensely, one eye exposed, the other concealed in the darkness of the alcove.

She had to cover her mouth to stifle a cry when Frederic appeared in her line of vision. When he whirled around her heart stopped. Belle's hands flew up to cover her face and she stared at him with wide eyes. As he glared into the alcove, Belle's knees trembled and she slid to the ground in absolute had blown it.

But then something unexpected happened.

Instead of attacking her, Frederic looked at the area in which she was standing, examining the sides and bottom of the alcove. He looked very confused.

Belle's forehead crinkled and she watched him with sudden interest. He seemed to look right at her but not actually see her standing right there.

She decided to stay hidden in the shadows though, away from his view. She didn't know how the space and darkness in it were concealing her...A torch light shone brightly on the wall, casting a glow on one side of her face.

After a few minutes, Frederic turned away. Belle moved from her spot and walked up to the front, watching him down the hall. As she looked away she caught sight of another person standing in the hall, ten meters away from her!

She gasped and backed away from the front of the alcove. She pressed herself against the back wall.

Standing mere meters away from her was a young woman, with thick, curly black hair. Belle watched her for a moment, thinking she was a vampire. But a voice, one that was not her own, filled her mind. _Come forward..._The voice was not menacing or forceful but authoritative and calm.

Belle suddenly felt a pull urging her forward. Something moved her forward and she slowly walked up to the front of the small space. She had barely noticed that her fear had dispersed into curiosity now as she stood at the edge of the alcove.

As she walked up to the opening she noticed gray stone covering what was once the open space. Belle's mouth opened in shock as she hesitantly reached out to touch it. A section of cold hard stone met her hand.

She gasped in shock and looked at the wall with disbelief. She had just walked through that space!

Belle refused to believe it. She tried again, placing her hand up against the wall, trying to prove herself that there _was _a space there. But the stone wall was still there. She felt around it, as if looking for an opening. When she found none, she panicked.

Her breathing sped up; fast and uneven now as she felt along the wall in disbelief and horror. Her heart was pulsing like a forceful wave. "How...?" she questioned hysterically.

It was then that her answer came. She stopped as she watched a section of the wall fade away to reveal the woman's face.

Belle's eyes widened as she looked at her. It seemed that the woman was gazing directly back at her. Belle pounded helplessly on the wall.

"Can you see me?" she asked.

She got no answer from the woman—only an impassive gaze.

Belle pounded on the wall again but the woman showed no reaction. She was trapped. She felt dizzy. But she still pressed on.

"HELP!" she called, hoping that by raising her voice the woman would hear her.

As soon as she yelled the woman fixed her with a stern expression. She looked away from her for a moment, glancing both ways down the hallway, and then back at her, holding up a hand, as if in signal to stop.

Stop what though?

Belle stilled for a moment. The woman let her hand drop as she looked down the hall again. At that moment, Frederic walked past Belle again.

Belle gasped and backed away into the alcove. Her heart skidded to a stop. The wall blocking her exit had faded again, giving her a glassy view of the outside, like a mirror.

He had a look of confusion on his face and he turned, looking straight into the alcove. Belle muffled her cry with her hands and stared back...She waited, hoping the wall would somehow conceal her again.

Frederic finally left and Belle let out the breath she had been holding, closing her eyes in relief. Belle rose slowly to her feet, bewildered and walked to the front of the alcove. The wall was still there, and so was the woman. The woman gazed back at her with a slight smile.

Suddenly the wall started to dissolve. Belle watched in disbelief and reached out a hand to touch the dissolving wall. She didn't feel anything. No stone, no substance, no _anything_.

She looked up at the woman and gasped quietly when she saw the woman disappear as well. Belle backed away and stood there, stunned, taking in all that had happened...or at least what she _thought _had happened.

But after a few moments a cold, hard fear washed over her and she knew that she had to get to the others. Moving to the opening of the alcove she placed a hand on the wall and peered cautiously around the corner, and then down the hall in the opposite direction.

Neither was in sight so she stepped out of the alcove and ran. She ran, all the while keeping a close eye on the halls, until she came to the stairs. Just as she hurried down the stairs, she came face to face with the Beast.

Not recognizing him at first, Belle jumped and let out a frightened yelp, freezing on the stairs.

It was the Beast, as she secretly called him.

When she realized that it was him, she put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. She ran towards him.

"I'm so glad to see you..." she said, her face weary as she looked up at him. He stared back at her with those bright blue eyes and opened his mouth to speak but then stopped short. His eyes moved to the floor above her.

"Run!" he growled. Belle gasped and turned around just in time to see Alexandro and Frederic, poised on the railing of the third floor. "Go, Belle! Now!" the Beast urged.

Belle winced in fear and began to run down the steps but stopped herself. "But I can't leave you here alone!" she protested.

"Go, you fool!" he shouted angrily. Belle was about to protest again but she looked up and saw the menacing fangs of Frederic, and ran away with a whimper.

_I'll help you, Beast_, Belle thought as she hurried down the stairs. As she got closer to the first floor, she looked up and saw one of the werewolves. "Help!" she shouted. The werewolf turned to her and ran over as the others spilled out of the sitting room downstairs.

"What is it?" and Belle recognized the voice as Andre's. He stopped beside her and looked up at the stairwell.

Voices drifted down the stairs, and Belle realized that in her fear she had been oblivious to the sounds.

Andre ran up the stairs to help his friend and Belle followed closely behind. But when they reached the landing the two vampires were gone and the Beast lay on the ground, his jacket and shirt ripped, showing a bloody and torn back with deep, angry cuts.

Belle cringed at the sight. Andre knelt down beside the Beast.

"They...didn't bite me..." the Beast breathed out as Andre and the others carried him toward the couch. The men had taken him downstairs to the library so they could examine and treat his injuries. Belle was sure that it hurt him to talk.

"That's good," Andre replied as they placed him on the couch. "We won't have to worry about poisoning then..."

"Poisoning?" Belle repeated.

Andre stopped and looked at her. "When vampires bite you, they release venom that spreads through your whole body and _turns _you." He paused, giving her a pointed look. Belle's face paled.

"It puts you in _excruciating _pain and drives you mad. The transformation can take all day or night, tormenting the victim." Andre's voice was full of disgust and anger as he said this.

"Oh my God..." Belle choked out, a sob catching her. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

"What?" Andre asked. "What is it?"

She sniffled, trying to hold in the tears. She swallowed before answering and hugged herself protectively as her body shook. "I...I was almost bitten!" she said, terrified now at what could have happened. "By them. By Alexandro."

"Both of them were after you, weren't they?" a quiet, weak voice asked from somewhere amongst the group. Belle looked around for the voice and saw the Beast's face. His eyes were on her, watching her.

Breathing in deeply he closed his eyes for a moment and shifted his weight. "I came across them when I found Belle..." he explained. "Alexandro...and the tall one with gold hair..." the Beast trailed off.

"Frederic." Belle told him.

"So that's one of your friends that disappeared..." the Beast murmured thoughtfully. "They've changed him."

"What if they've done the same to my father?" Belle asked fearfully.

"There isn't any way of knowing," Brandon, the man with long auburn hair remarked. "But I can assume that they've kept him alive because they've left your friend alive and there must be a reason for that. They're using him to increase their strength and number."

"He better be alive," Belle muttered as she crossed the room and looked at the dark, unlit fireplace. "Or I'll kill Alexandro." The words were bitter and dark.

"It's not that easy." David piped up and Belle whirled around to face him.

"Why not? Because we're outnumbered?" she questioned.

"That, and the fact that they're more adept fighters than us. We're bigger yes, but there's more of them and they're more agile. They work well together as a team. They know how to attack in bands. We are more single-minded."

Belle was defeated. Her shoulders slumped and she looked at him with disappointed eyes. "So that's it. We're just going to stand back and watch them tear our lives apart?" she cried. It was strange being in the sitting area of the library, their voices echoed because the room was so huge.

"We can't be impulsive!" Brandon snapped. "Running after them and attacking isn't going to solve the problem. We must plan and deliberate, and take them by surprise. We've been fighting for many years, Belle... Together we have tried for years and failed each time. But that is because we have always been outnumbered. Many have been killed."

"AH!" The Beast hissed as Mrs. Potts pressed a warm cloth against his cuts.

"Just hold still, dear," she instructed gently. "We can't have you get an infection." The older woman sat by the couch, treating his wounds by candlelight. Everyone was momentarily absorbed by the beast's injuries and then one of them spoke, although Belle didn't know his name.

"Many have been killed..." the tall, bulky man reiterated. His eyes were heavy and sad. "Such as my wife and child. Those fiends deserve to die!" he pressed, his voice shaking with grief and anger.

"Jean is right," the short, stocky one insisted. "They took away our _lives_...It isn't just about an attack, Brandon. It's more than that. This is about justice. But you wouldn't understand that, would you? You never had family taken away from you. All you and Edouard care about is constant war planning! It gets your blood going!"

"Hey!" Brandon shouted his features fierce and angry as he bounded towards the short man. Adrien and a tall, lean man with short, dark hair held him back.

Belle felt like she was intruding on them. There was a lot of private and personal business in this group.

"Edouard and Brandon love war, Georges. You know that!" Andre told him, exasperated. "This is not a war because of them. It is a war because we have an enemy. Let's not make enemies of ourselves now..."

"They wouldn't understand the art of fighting anyways..." Brandon muttered as he turned and walked away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Both him and Jean-Claude are just simple peasants!"

"And you are just an ignorant noble." Jean-Claude muttered back resentfully.

"ENOUGH!" David yelled out, aggravated. The group looked at him in surprise. From what Belle had seen of him, he was normally gentle and quiet; slow to anger and full of patience. But the two had tested that. "_Please_..." he entreated. "Try to put your differences aside and work together to fight this. We _need to_."

Neither Brandon nor Jean said anything but they didn't argue again.

"Now that we've put our childish behaviour away, let's talk more about our plan," Adrien advised. "What are we going to do?"

"Burn them to the ground." Jean said bitterly.

"Now that's an idea..." Andre considered.

"We can't," Adrien protested. "Belle's father and friends are in that house."

"Right..." Andre trailed off.

"The art of deception is always good," Edouard put in. He had his arms crossed and walked forward a few steps. "If we deceive them into thinking we're in one place, such as the castle, when we are really in another, like our village, then we might be able to trick them and get into their estate without them noticing. That way we can get Belle's father and friends."

"Magnificent Edouard!" Andre exclaimed, pleased. "That sounds like a plan to me! We can get Belle's friends and father out, and still fight them. You know, there's a reason you were a war strategist back in your days..." he remarked with admiration.

Edouard smirked. "Yes, well, like you said, I love war..."

"Alright, so now we've got a rough plan. Now we have to figure out how to put it into practice," David said. "The vampires go into a resting period during the winter. It'll take one hell of a disturbance to get them out of their house..."

"No worries, David. _We'll _be one hell of a disturbance!" Brandon replied, clapping him on the shoulder and smiling.

David shook his head and chuckled.

"Well, we have a plan for future use," Georges remarked. "But what about tonight? How are we going to prepare if they come back?"

The men thought for a moment and then Edouard spoke up.

"We'll keep guard of the castle. Each of us will take turns keeping guard. That way the castle is protected."

"Good idea, Eddie." Andre commended, nodding.

"Okay, so each of us will take a section of the castle..." Brandon began, speaking to all the men. "Edouard how about you take the west wing? Jean, you take the east..."

* * *

Belle slipped deeper into the warm, steamy water, allowing it to relax her muscles. It had been a long day indeed. She rested her head against the edge of the bathtub and looked up at the ceiling, where a richly colored and dramatic mural captivated her attention.

She titled her head as she examined it. She had never seen it there before but she had never had the time to stop and look at it before...Now that she was relaxed she was taking note of more things and concentrating on the peaceful quiet.

The abduction of her father had caused uproar in her life until now. Now she was calm and had accepted the terrible fact that her father was in the vampires' hands.

The bath and glass of wine had done her good. She looked over lazily at the glass, full of dark red liquid on the table beside her. A few feet away from the table with the wine glass on it was another table where a light robe and folded towels lay on top. After preparing her bath and room for the night, the maids had offered to wait on her but Belle had politely sent them away, knowing that they must be as exhausted as her.

She was glad she had time alone to relax. The warmth and the wine had had a numbing effect and she felt she had greater control over her emotions. Her sorrow and panic had faded into hope and a quiet determination.

Belle groaned when the water started to cool. She wanted to sit there all night. She got up, dried herself off and slipped into the fresh, crisp linen shift that had been left for her. She moved toward her bed and unpinned her hair, letting it tumble down her shoulders.

She got under the covers and relished in how refreshed and comfortable she felt. She had realized that she needed to look after herself. In order to help her father and her friends, she had to make sure she was healthy and strong first.

The pillow was soft and plush, the room dark, and the window veiled with heavy red curtains. Belle looked at the small opening where moonlight spilled in through the window. It was a crescent moon tonight.

"I pray that you, Frederic and Daniel will be kept safe, Father...Strength and love be with you..." she murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Belle woke up to a knock on her door. She stirred and looked toward the door with sleepy eyes. The light in the room was dim.

"Belle, are you awake? You're welcome to join us for breakfast." the voice told her. It took her a few seconds but she soon recognized the voice as David's.

_I probably have no choice, _she thought, getting out of bed with a miserable expression on her face. _The Beast will probably come up here demanding that I come downstairs. _

She looked at the curtains and squinted at the small ray of sunlight shining in. Belle opened them to soak it in.

A knock sounded at the door again. "Belle?"

"Yes!" she snapped irritably.

"Oh...um, should I send for the maids?"

Belle thought a moment and combed her hair with her fingers. "No, no thank you..." she said tightly, trying to control her morning mood. "I'd like to get ready myself."

"Alright, I'll tell everyone you're coming then."

Belle felt a slight twinge of guilt as she dressed. She hadn't meant to be so harsh with David but she just wasn't a morning person.

Belle slipped on a deep blue gown made of silk with a light blue forepart and quickly arranged her hair into a simple braid.

When she came to the dining room the Beast and men were already seated. The Beast noticed her first.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Like a baby," she replied, pulling out a chair and sitting down. She looked over at Jean on her right. "I didn't wake all night. Was there any trouble while you kept watch?" she asked.

"No, none at all," Brandon answered, rubbing his hands together. "The castle was clear of intruders."

A servant set a glass of milk in front of her. "That's good." she remarked.

"Indeed," Brandon said. "But we must still be careful; they could come back at any time. Every person in this castle should learn how to defend themselves." he insisted.

"We'll have everyone running around with swords..." David remarked with an amused smile. "That'll be something to behold."

"The women should learn how to fight," Jean-Claude pressed. For such a big man, he spoke so mildly. "They are prime targets for vampires anyway." he reasoned.

Brandon nodded vigorously. "Good thinking, man"- He paused and looked over at Belle, who looked at him with wide eyes. "You should learn how to fight Belle. Defensively. In any case when we aren't available, you must learn how to defend yourself."

"But I'm not strong enough!" Belle protested.

"Well then, you'll train with us. That should get you into shape." Brandon said with a grin.

"I hope so..." Belle replied dubiously.

After breakfast Brandon, Belle, the Beast, Georges, Adrien, Angelique, Babette and a few other servants—male, rode to an open clearing not far from the castle and practiced the basics of swordplay and combat. It was difficult, especially for the women but Brandon was very encouraging, telling them they'd get stronger eventually.

Belle could see it would take a long time. Her muscles ached whenever she moved. She grimaced as she stretched and made her way down the hallway. The group had just come back from training and all of them were a bit tired. Everyone had retired somewhere in the castle to relax but Belle did not want to be alone.

She had just came from her room, washing the rain, mud and sweat off her after the day's training. They had had fluctuating weather; it had gone from a grey and windy day to sunshine and then a light rain. But that hadn't fazed Brandon, Adrien or the Beast from pushing them.

They had run in the midday sunshine and parried in the light afternoon rain. Belle liked feeling strong and athletic but she hated feeling grimy from the elements. She had quickly changed into something more flowy and comfortable; a deep red velvet gown with a white chemise and gold embroidery. She had put her hair in a simple braid and then gone on her way, in search of excitement.

She turned the corner and saw the Beast, walking her way as well, with a book in hand. He slowed when he saw her and both paused at the stairwell leading to the first floor.

"Hello Belle..." he said.

"Hello." she answered back. She didn't say anything more and walked past him. She had decided she didn't like him, not very much anyway.

He surprised her by grabbing her wrist. She gasped and turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding panicked.

She looked down at the firm grip on her wrist. "Let go of me..." she commanded, her voice shaky with fear.

He met her gaze coolly. "Not until you tell me where you're going."

"I don't know..." she answered, aggravated. "I was just going to look around!"

"You can't just_ look around_!" he snapped, making her jump. Seeing her startled face, he spoke in a calmer voice, though it still shook with warning. "Just don't go into the West Wing"- He paused and finally let go of her wrist. He gestured around him. "You can go wherever else you like in this castle, EXCEPT for there. "

"But what's in the West Wing?" she couldn't help but ask.

"It's forbidden." he barked, eyes flashing. A hint of panic in them.

She flinched. Talking to him was like a yelling match.

He stood there, glaring at her before turning away.

"Someday that curiosity of yours is going to get you into trouble." he told her as he walked down the steps.

"Oh really? Well at least I'm not an angry old man..." she muttered, following after him on the stairs.

He stopped and turned around to stare at her with an amused expression.

"An old man?" he repeated with disbelief.

"Yes! An old man."

The Beast chuckled. "I'm not that old. I think you really don't know how old I am," he stated. A playful glint came to his blue eyes. "Guess."

Belle frowned, looking at him strangely. "What?"

"Guess. My age."

Her brow furrowed. "But aren't you a...?" she trailed off.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." he said.

Belle sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Thirty."

The Beast chuckled again, giving her a secret smile before turning away.

Belle hurried down the steps after him. "You aren't going to tell me?" she exclaimed, disappointed.

When they reached the ground floor he whirled around to face her. "You're too nosy for your own good, Belle. This will help you rein in your curiosity." He then grinned

Belle's face fell and he walked away, laughing. She had never heard him laugh before.

She watched him steadily as he walked away. She was nosy- that was for sure, but his warning wasn't going to stop her from going into the West Wing...

* * *

Will she go in there or will she chicken out? Thanks for reading, review if you like!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters.

Belle stood in the massive front foyer of the castle, thinking about what the Beast had said and although she was angry to admit he was right, she felt a deep need to know _what _exactly was in the West Wing. She turned and walked slowly toward the kitchen, ignoring the urge to walk in the direction of the forbidden wing.

Her curious and daring nature was a result of a quiet home life in the country. Home wasn't very exciting. Day after day knitting stockings and scarves, tending to the barn animals, cooking meals from the foods in their garden, visiting the library and spending a restful evening by the window reading. Annette giving amusing recounts of her experiences with villagers, humming as she stitched and embroidered cloths. Danielle acting as homemaker as she brought Belle and their father tea, and set out warm bread for a late night treat.

Thinking of home made her realize how much she missed her sisters. She wondered how they were doing and if they were safe. All these questions flooded her mind as her stomach tightened in anxiety and she felt ill.

This was on her mind as she walked to the kitchen. There she found all the servants. They seemed to gather in the kitchen to gossip.

"Madame..." Cogsworth greeted politely.

She smiled. "Cogsworth. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you."

Everyone looked at her, interested in her presence.

She looked around at them with a shaky smile. "I was wondering if I could help."

"You don't have to help, Belle. You're a guest here." Mrs. Potts replied.

"But I want to." she protested.

"All right then! Roll up your sleeves and put on an apron." Mrs. Potts instructed.

Being the head of the household staff Mrs. Potts had to make sure tasks were accomplished and that work flowed efficiently in the castle. Belle had noted that despite her nurturing ways, Mrs. Potts was very serious with household work; it had to be done correctly and on time.

"You can help me make cinnamon bread!" Chip exclaimed excitedly as he leaned his arms on the counter.

Belle smiled as she tied the apron around her waist and walked over to him.

"I bake at home too," Belle told him. "Usually my sister Danielle bakes. She's much better than me. I'm sure you are too."

Chip smiled at her from where he stood on the stool beside her. "Nah...I just like to make cinnamon bread..."

"So...where do we start?" Belle asked.

"The dough is all ready. So all we need to do now is sprinkle it and roll it!" Chip exclaimed.

As Belle helped Chip cover the dough with cinnamon, she looked around the room.

Pots and spits hung over the fire, making the kitchen warm and steamy. The women cooks vigorously kneaded bread and chopped up fine spices on a wooden table in the middle of the kitchen while the men cooked food in the huge pots.

She looked back at Lumiere, and Babette beside him. Mrs. Potts was busy taking wine glasses out of the wood cupboards. Cogsworth was busy inspecting the food.

"Where do you get all this food? Is this magic as well?" she asked Cogsworth, who stood across from her.

The servants laughed.

Cogsworth cleared his throat. "Ah, no madam...We receive this food from the town nearby."

Belle looked up. "There's a town here?"

"Ah, yes...Fifty miles from here." Lumiere answered.

Belle was flabbergasted. So flabbergasted that it took her a second to respond.

She stuttered. "A...town?"

"Oui."

"Is there any way someone from the town could... take me home?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh no no no, madame!" Cogsworth protested, waving his hands. "It's much too dangerous!"

Belle looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you mean? If there's a town they must have the weapons and means to protect themselves..."

"No..." Cogsworth said, shaking his head, rather sadly. "The people in the nearby town do not venture past the mountains- they know about the vampires...The townspeople only travel west, away from this castle..."

Belle's shoulders fell and she looked down at the table.

"I am sorry..." Cogsworth said after a moment.

"That's alright..." Belle responded. "I was hoping to see my sisters. I miss them," she added quietly as she glided a rolling pin over the dough. "But I understand... I'll just have to wait."

"Don't worry, Belle. We'll find a way to fix this." Cogsworth assured.

Belle smiled weakly and nodded.

"Oh look!" one of the young maids exclaimed. "It's snowing outside!"

Everyone turned around to look at the windows, which faced the side of the castle with the fountain and stables.

At the sight of the stables Belle remarked, "I should go and see how Châtâigne is doing. I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Maybe you should take him out for a ride- er... well as long as you have someone accompanying you." Lumiere put in quickly, remembering the danger outside.

"Yes, perhaps the Master can accompany you. For safety that is." Mrs. Potts suggested. She and Lumiere exchanged looks and Belle couldn't help but feel she had missed something.

At Mrs. Potts' look Lumiere's eyes widened. "Ah, yes, yes! You and the Master should go together. Much safer that way." Lumiere then gave her a smile.

"Um...I suppose so..." Belle said reluctantly. "But do you think he'll mind?"

"He shouldn't..." said a voice from the door. Everyone in the kitchen turned to face the newcomer. It was Georges, the short, dark man whose name she had just learned last night.

He looked at the others. "He has a chance to get to know his guest. He would be foolish to let it pass..." He walked towards Belle, calm and quiet. "I will make sure he doesn't say no."

Belle was taken aback by his sudden appearance and words, so she just said, "Thank you."

He nodded and suddenly inhaled. "It smells wonderful in here. Can I have one?" he asked, hand outstretched for a meat pastry.

One of the female maids sighed. "You werewolves are always coming in here and eating our food."

* * *

Belle groaned in frustration as she tried to rub the dough off her dress. White streaks marked the sleeves and the skirt. _I'm so messy, _she thought as she looked in the mirror.

So she changed into a new dress. The dress itself was a dark forest green and made of velvet, while the chemise was a mint green colour. The dress also had beautiful white stitching. Belle quickly braided her hair and indulging herself a little, wore a circlet with a drop pearl on her head.

Then she wondered where gloves and coats would be. After searching and finding nothing, she shrugged and decided to ask one of the servants.

She walked out of her room and was about to go down the stairs when she heard voices, drifting down the hall towards her. It was coming from the other side of the hall, where the West Wing was located.

She walked over to the other side of the hall and stopped at the corner, listening.

"...I don't want to go."

"Why not? This is your chance and now you are ruining it! You are throwing it all away!"

"I have my reasons, all right?"

"Oh...and what are those reasons? Mhm? Fear? Selfishness?"

There was a low growl.

Then a sigh.

"You know I would respect you more if you actually tried."

Silence.

"And that is exactly what you are not doing. You are doing nothing."

An angry huff.

"I don't mean to anger you or judge you. But remember, I'm doing this because I care about you as a friend...I can't let this pass you by...Time is not on your side."

A long, heavy sigh.

She waited a moment and realized the conversation had ended. She startled Georges, who walked around the corner.

"Belle!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I was just...looking at the paintings!" she answered cheerily, waving at the portraits on the wall.

"Ah..." he said, smiling.

She smiled to ease the situation. "So you've talked to him?" she asked quietly, so he wouldn't hear.

Georges hesitated. "Ah...yes. I'm sorry Belle- he said no. I tried my best."

"That's alright. Would you like to come with me instead?"

Georges smiled. "Why yes. I wouldn't mind."

When they were outside walking to the stables, Georges asked, "You didn't hear our conversation, did you?"

Belle was surprised but quickly covered it up. "Oh no, not at all. I was just walking there when I saw you come out." she lied. She didn't want to be caught for eavesdropping.

The late afternoon was chilly with a light dusting of snow on the ground.

"The snow will probably melt by tomorrow." Belle remarked as they made their way to the stables.

"Yes, but you know what the snow means. No vampires, at least for a while..." Georges grinned.

"Georges...do you think that my father will be taken care of properly during their hibernation? What about food and warmth? Do you know how they treat their prisoners?" Belle asked worriedly, creases in her forehead.

"Vampires seldom kill anyone, only their enemies. They will bite someone and feed on them enough for sustenance but don't require the blood of an entire body. And I'm sure if they're using your father as bait and trying to lure you there, then they would keep him alive."

Belle let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright... I wonder how Châtâigne is doing."

Georges and Belle took Adonis (the Beast's black stallion) and Châtâigne on a ride around the castle grounds. When they came back into the castle they were both laughing.

"Your cheeks are red," he remarked. "I suppose the cool winter air was good for you."

"Yes! I feel so much more alert now." Belle replied.

Laughter drifted towards them from the library. "Ah, sounds like they're in the library. Probably having hot chocolate. Would you like to come?"

"No thank you. I'm going to take a rest now."

Belle walked up the stairs and when she came to the third floor she was reminded again of the secretive West Wing. She got nervous flutters in her stomach just thinking about it.

She paused on the third floor landing and thought about it. If she looked around he would never know.

She found her feet moving involuntarily toward the right side of the landing, where the hall wound around the balcony... She walked slowly toward the West Wing, looking at the paintings and wallpaper as she went. Unsmiling faces looked back at her.

She opened the first room she found and then went on. It was just a dark bedroom.

_If this West Wing is just bedrooms, it's not much to hide, _Belle thought dryly.

A door ajar at the end of the hall caught her eye, and she slowly walked toward it. She stopped in front of a frame that was sitting on the floor, propped up against the wall. It was turned away from her so she couldn't see the painting inside.

Belle glanced around and observed the hallway. No one was there.

She turned her attention back to the frame and gently turned it around and set it up against the wall. Then she picked it up and balanced it against herself, and her mouth fell open as she gazed into striking blue eyes.

The boy in the portrait was stunning to say the least. His face had the roundness of a young boy but the wavy dark hair, striking blue eyes and long straight nose revealed the masculine features to come in his older years.

She gazed at the painting for another minute and then shook herself, putting it back down.

She turned her attention back to the open door and slowly moved toward it... Stopping outside the door, she peeked inside to see if the Beast was here. She knocked on the door with bated breath.

"Hello?" she called out. "Is anyone here?"

There was no answer. She let out a sigh of relief.

Belle looked around. Then she pushed the door aside and stepped inside.

The room was completely destroyed.

She walked around the room and scanned it with wide eyes. Tables lay overturned on the ground, curtains hung limply in their tattered state, pieces of ceramic lay broken on the floor. The ripped curtains of the open window flapped helplessly in the cold wind. Her mouth hung open.

This room was a mess.

She stepped forward and walked on a piece of glass. It rang out in a click. This time watching her step, Belle moved to where remnants of a mirror remained. There were little piece stuck in the wood still, but the rest had been destroyed.

She looked down at the dresser. On it were a pack of darts and a small wooden toy sword. She picked it up and ran her hand along it. The sword was smooth.

She placed it down and turned away from the dresser. A gold object lying on a table in the middle of the room caught her attention.

As she moved toward it she realized that it was a locket. It lay beside a simple wooden box with a black latch. Belle picked up the locket and ran her thumb over the beautiful engravings. She opened it, expecting to find a picture but instead she was met with a sweet, tinkling melody.

She smiled with delight and stood there, listening to it.

Then, she heard a voice.

"What are you doing in here?"

* * *

Yes! I've finally installed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoyed it :) R&R if you like!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note**: Phew, this has been a long time coming. I apologize for the ridiculously long wait. I have three stories going all at once- I'm a little crazy but it keeps me going I guess.

**Rose Emeraldfay**: You're right, I did make the mistake of replacing Cogsworth with Mrs. Potts for the head of the household. Good attention to detail and thank you for that. And in response to your other review, I am considering making parts of the castle enchanted. :)

And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed and constructively critiqued me. I appreciate it.

Chapter 9

Belle gasped and turned around.

Standing at the open door was the Beast. His whole frame filled the doorway; she had forgotten how large he was. His breath was coming out in quick, heavy bursts, his chest rising and falling, his nostrils flaring.

Her heart stopped and she froze like a startled deer, eyes wide.

His eyes were fixed squarely on her and he didn't look pleased.

He suddenly rushed toward her, growling. Cold, hard fear seized her and she quickly backed away, suddenly very wary and very frightened.

Belle cried out and ran behind the table, dropping the locket. The Beast stopped in front of the table and brought his hands down with a bang. Belle flinched but stayed in place, gripping the sides of the table, using it as a barrier between them.

He glared at her from the other side of the table; the kind of glare animals gave when someone had encroached upon their territory. Belle's heart throbbed in her chest, a steady and frantic beat; she felt it would burst out of her chest.

She whimpered, wanting to be free of his gaze and fury. She loosened her grip on the table but remained behind it.

He began to snarl, a low, deep sound in his throat that built up. Belle whimpered again, and his blue eyes were like ice. "I thought I told you not to come here..." he growled.

"I...I'm sorry..." she gasped, barely able to get her words out. "I... didn't mean anything by it!"

"Don't you know this room is _private_?" he yelled.

"I won't do it again, I promise!" she said.

"Nonsense!" he snapped. "You're always sticking your nose in things; asking questions and sneaking around the palace!"

She shook her head. "I don't mean to..."

"GET OUT!" he yelled. Belle flinched again but didn't move.

When she didn't move, he grabbed the sides of the table and flipped it over, sending it flying across the room.

Belle gasped and ran out of the room, terrified.

Tears began to fill her eyes and cloud her vision but she didn't care.

All she wanted to do was get away from that horrible monster.

She didn't know what she had done to set him off. And she didn't want to stick around to find out.

She hurried down the stairs and across the massive foyer, grabbing her cloak. She charged for the doors like a bull on the run. Jean-Claude caught her in the foyer as he was crossing it.

"Belle!" he called as she pushed open one of the doors. He followed her outside where she stormed towards the stables. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away!" she answered, her walk steady and fast. Tears trailed down her cheeks and her nose started to run. He kept pace behind her. "I've had enough of being here! I've had enough of HIM!"

She was just at the stable doors when he grabbed her by the shoulder. She spun around, hissing. "Don't touch me!" she warned, eyes dangerous. He backed away and let his hand fall. Sympathy filled his eyes at her tear-stained face. She sniffled. "I've had _enough _of people today."

"Please Belle! Don't do this!" Jean-Claude urged. She turned away from him, and opened the stall, walking inside. He followed her inside.

"I know that Adam can be difficult. I know!" he told her. She took Chậtậigne out of his stall and led him to the tub full of hay.

She looked up at him, holding the reins in her hand as Chậtậigne fed on the hay. "Difficult is putting it lightly, Jean-Claude," she insisted. "He's absolutely crazy! He's out of his mind, Jean!"

"I know, I know," Jean-Claude said. "He _is_ out of his mind, I'm afraid. We all are! The curse has taken its toll on us, especially him."

She led Chậtậigne over to the tub of water. "That's no excuse," she retorted. "Werewolf or not, he should have control over his feelings. He thinks and feels like a human—I don't understand why he can't act like one."

Jean-Claude opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. Belle looked at him intently for a few moments.

"What was it that you were going to say?" she asked carefully.

Jean-Claude turned away, focusing his attention on a nearby horse. "Nothing." he said quickly.

She observed him a moment more before leading Chậtậigne away from the tub. She grabbed the saddle from the rack and looked over at him. "Why do I feel as if everyone is hiding something from me?" she asked, sceptical.

He looked at her steadily. "Because we are." he answered bluntly. She blinked in surprise at his honesty.

He stepped up to her and looked her in the eyes. "It will all come out in due time though, Belle. Don't worry."

She secured the saddle and traveling bag in place on Chậtậigne and mounted him. "I don't care to know anymore." she said coldly.

She sensed his surprise at her words. She clicked her tongue lightly, instructing Chậtậigne to go. When she was outside the stable, she stopped Chậtậigne abruptly and turned to look at Jean-Claude, who was watching her as he walked out of the stables.

"Shut the stable door for me, will you?" she requested before riding off.

* * *

Belle urged Châtâigne onward, the horse walking at a relatively quick pace. She was going home once and for all.

She rode to the heart of the forest, delving deeper and deeper. After riding for quite a while, she found a well-traveled path. She knew she was traveling south and if she continued south, she would make it home.

_I'll get back home, _she thought, determined. _I'll get away from that monster. From this awful place. _

Belle rode through the snow, and her frustration and fear began to melt away, and she found herself in a pensive state. The snowfall had been heavy and had left solid, packing snow that covered the ground and crunched loudly underneath Châtâigne's hooves.

It covered the pine trees and barren deciduous trees, hiding every bit of life underneath an icy cover.

She came to a softly rushing brook by a small cliff. Its watery tendrils seeped past the ice that had formed on top.

"Stop, Châtâigne. Stop." she told him. She paused for a moment to take a deep breath and listen to the brook. At the castle, she felt locked up and defeated, but here she could breathe a bit easier. She missed home, the warmth of the hearth, her sisters, laughter, homemade pies, and her father.

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment, but she continued on.

She came to a small clearing in the woods, and she stopped Châtâigne, a feeling of trepidation settling over her.

Rich green pines guarded the clearing like stern soldiers, the white snow atop them like helmets. Beech trees extended their spindly branches like arms. Birch trees stood like white columns. A boulder sat lazily to the right.

It was empty with no animals and no sound. There were no sounds of birds, no rabbits hopping to and fro. It was unnerving. Snow began to fall, soft as a whisper, and the clearing suddenly seemed less intimidating.

Belle could see the other side of the forest, shaped like an entryway, calling to her, beckoning her.

Châtâigne snorted and tossed his head, impatient.

"Alright..." Belle sighed, firmly digging her heels into Châtâigne. She clicked and he moved forward into the clearing.

She had just started to ride through the clearing when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

She snapped to attention, and there, several feet away, was a wolf.

Belle gasped but otherwise continued on, all the while cautiously watching the wolf. She knew that wolves usually left humans alone, but that they also were prone to attacking people on occasion.

The wolf watched her just as calmly, its yellow gaze following her every move.

Belle swallowed nervously, her heartbeat steadily climbing. The snow was starting to fall heavier now, the air around her thickened with snow.

Snowflakes fell on her exposed neck and caused a chill to run through her body. All seemed well until she neared the woods, where another wolf appeared out of the trees. Belle jumped. It ambled towards her, watching her with observant eyes. Then it let out a low, menacing growl.

Her heart jumped but she remained calm, shifting her leg on her horse and turning Châtâigne away from the wolf. But as she did, two other wolves appeared out of the trees, snarling as they walked out of their hiding spot.

Fear consumed Belle's body as she realized she had stepped into a wolf pack. She turned Châtâigne around, trying to get away from the wolves, but there were more behind her.

She stared into the eyes of one wolf: yellowy-amber eyes filled with hunger. The same look of hunger that the vampires wore. She swallowed hard, her body going rigid with fear.

It was at that moment that one of the wolves lunged at Châtâigne. On instinct, the horse reared and whinnied loudly. At that same moment Belle was thrown off and landed in the snow.

She gasped, all the breath leaving her as she stumbled to her feet.

A wolf growled and she looked up, cringing.

As she tried to find her footing in the snow, the wolves slowly moved in on her. Ahead she saw some of the other wolves lurking in on Châtâigne.

Belle backed away from them, looking around as they circled her. Her heart drummed wildly and she felt a numb, hard fear wash over her. She looked around her and her mind quickly took note of a rock, laying a few feet away from her, by the trees.

Lightning fast, Belle took two steps and seized the rock. At that moment one of the wolves was charging towards her.

Belle hurtled the rock at the wolf. The rock sailed in the air and hit the wolf squarely in the face.

The wolf whimpered in pain and fell to the ground. And all hell was released.

A round of growls, snarls and howls went up in the air, and soon the wolves were baring their teeth at her.

Belle could only stand there and stare, frozen by terror.

Two wolves rushed toward her and she screamed. She prepared for blood, pain and torture.

But the onslaught never came.

In front of her stood a tall, dark figure, guarding her from the wolves. The wolves that had rushed toward her were grabbed and swiftly thrown against a tree.

She stumbled back and fell into the snow. She looked up at the figure. It was the Beast.

The wolves rushed toward him, jumping, biting, growling. But he growled back, his growl much louder and deeper than the wolves. He threw them off, roaring as a warrior would in battle. He pushed them away with one swipe of his arm.

One wolf tried to move around him to get to her, but the Beast noticed and snarled at the wolf. The wolf snarled back, challenging the Beast but the Beast simply picked him up and threw him into the snow. The wolf slid back several meters.

Only a few wolves remained standing and the Beast let out one more low, deep snarl; full of menace and warning.

The wolves backed away, understanding the message in his snarl. The pack finally retreated, whimpering and running into the woods.

Some of the other wolves lay in the snow, injured and unmoving.

The Beast had turned around to face her and now stood in front of her, watching the wolves retreat into the forest. An icy, whistling wind blew through the forest, lifting their cloaks. He wore a dark blue cloak, deep and majestic.

His cloak blew behind him as fell to his knees. He was breathing hard, breath coming out in white puffs.

Belle got to her feet and rushed over to Châtâigne, glancing over at the Beast. She tried to calm Châtâigne down, all the while watching the Beast as he knelt in the snow.

She stood there, torn between leaving and staying.

He was trying to catch his breath.

She was shocked he had come, but that wasn't reason enough to stay.

She turned away, about to put her foot in the stirrup, when a sudden wave of guilt washed over her.

Belle sighed, cursing her conscience. She turned around. The Beast tiredly lifted his head and met her gaze.

He slowly rose to his feet and drops of blood stained the snow beneath him.

Belle gasped, rushing forward. "You're bleeding!"

She looked up at him, and he smiled, a rare event. "I'll be fine. I heal fast."

Belle shuffled on her feet, rather uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say, so she looked away.

"Belle," he said, grabbing her attention. "I'm sorry." His eyes were full of regret.

Belle nodded mutely, looking away. She wasn't ready to forgive him just yet.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a minute.

She nodded. "Yes, thanks to you." she said with a shaky smile. Her lower lip trembled and then she burst into tears.

She covered her face with her hands, ashamed to be crying in front of him.

"Belle…" he began softly. He moved forward and she removed her hands from her face, hugging her trembling body.

"I almost died today…" she croaked out, the weight of what had happened just settling in. She brought her haunted gaze to his. To her surprise she read pity in his eyes. "I wouldn't have seen my sisters or father ever again!" This brought on a new wave of tears. She sniffled, trying to catch her breath.

At that moment the Beast moved forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But you _didn't_ die," he stressed. "You're safe now. And you will see your sisters and father again."

Belle inhaled deeply and nodded. "You're right," she replied. "I will see them again."

"Come," the Beast said, taking Châtâigne's reins. "Let's get you back to the castle."

Belle shook her head. "I don't want to go back," she said. "I want to go home."

"You can't," the Beast protested. "It's not safe."

She turned to him. "What do you mean? I thought David said the vampires rest for the winter! I thought they didn't come out!"

The Beast shook his head. "They still come out- occasionally. They rest because the weather is hard on their bodies and there's the danger of getting delayed in the snow. If they do, they face death from sunlight. But they still take that risk to get to us."

Belle absorbed all of this, wide-eyed. She shook her head. "I don't understand why they have so much power…" she said. She let out a desperate cry. "I just want to see my sisters again…"

She stood there, staring at him, shivering. Her teeth began to chatter and he brought Châtâigne over to her. "I have to get you back to the castle. It's too cold out here." he insisted. He took the reins, and lead Châtâigne and her back to the castle.

* * *

When they reached the castle, Belle did not get the feeling of relief or satisfaction she needed. Instead, she looked at its cold, hard beauty; the haunting towers, the grey stone. It was a skeleton really, a skeleton of a castle with no heart or soul. It was not warm or welcoming, or comforting or happy. It was not home.

She longed to see her sister's faces. She wanted her father to wipe her tears and tell her that everything would be okay.

Sitting atop Châtâigne and thinking about her family, Belle burst into tears, burying her face in her hands.

She could feel the Beast's shock as she sat there crying.

He didn't say anything; he was probably unaccustomed to so many tears in one day.

She removed her hands from her face but kept her head down, tears coming fast and heavy. "I want to go home…" she croaked. "I miss home. I miss my sisters."

She lifted her tear-streaked face to his. He was staring back at her with a mixture of shock, sympathy and sadness. He was standing quite far away, and had dropped the reins, backing away from her.

He moved closer but still maintained his distance. "Do you really mean that?" he asked, looking away.

"Yes," she answered. "I can't handle all this; vampires and wolves and…"

"And me." he finished, lifting his gaze to hers.

She didn't answer him. She just sniffled and looked away.

She blinked when the Beast moved forward and took the reins, avoiding her gaze. "I'll take Châtâigne back to the stables." His voice was bitter and dark, and held a trace of anger, as it usually did.

Belle stepped down from the horse.

And he turned and walked away.

* * *

Hours later, Belle was in bed, sipping hot soup and reading a book by candlelight. As soon as she arrived back at the castle, she had changed clothes, bathed and retired to bed, exhausted and overwhelmed by the day's events.

She wanted to be shut in, away from him.

The servants had been nice enough; setting out clothes and bringing her food, but they didn't have the warmth and kindliness of Mrs. Potts. She was busy around the castle and hadn't had time to come and see her.

Belle ran her hand down the page. At least she had this riveting book to keep her company.

As she read though, thoughts about the past week seeped into her mind.

She still worried about her father, if he was still alive and if he was all right. And she thought about Alexandro and his loyal following of vampires. What would they want with her father? He was much too old to be turned into a vampire. And what had happened to Daniel? Was he also now a vampire like Frederic?

And she still wondered about that beautiful, dark-haired woman she had seen earlier. The one that had saved her from Alexandro and Frederic. And who had that man and woman been at the gate? Had they also been vampires?

A chill ran up her spine and she shuddered.

She sighed and put her book down. These thoughts were driving her crazy. She would have to ask someone. She was tired of being left out in the dark: she had so many questions and worries.

Were her sisters all right? Was Gaston badgering them? She knew that her sisters must be worried sick. Belle could just imagine Annette being in hysterics and Danielle trying to comfort her. It was unfair for her little sister to think that she had lost all the important people in her life: her love, her father, her sister.

At that moment, she heard girlish giggling from outside her door. Shortly after, a knock sounded on her door and interrupted her out of her pensive thoughts.

The knock sounded again, this time more impatient.

Belle sat up straighter and closed her book, putting it on the bed side table. "Yes…?" she called hesitantly, wondering who it could possibly be.

The door opened, slowly, and then opened all the way to reveal a young woman. Behind the woman were young servant girls chatting in the hall; some daughters of the cooks, stable workers and gardeners in the castle. The woman was average height, not small but not tall either, with long wavy dark hair. She wore the custom outfit of the servants: a brown skirt with a white apron and chemise.

"Hello Belle! I'm Gabrielle!" she said brightly. She turned and shut the door behind her, blocking out the young girlish laughs and gossip of the servants.

Belle fixed her hair, suddenly feeling very dishevelled in her bedridden state. Gabrielle approached Belle with a bright smile. "How are you feeling? Better?" she asked.

Belle smiled nervously. "Better, thank you."

Belle could see as she approached that her outfit was a little more elaborate for a servant: the bodice of her dress was brown, stitched with tiny white flowers and white lace along the round neckline.

Gabrielle laughed. "You're probably wondering who I am. I'm Andre's sister. I'm also a servant here at the castle, a maid to be exact."

She had the same brown eyes and hair as Andre, the same warm tanned skin and the same joyful spirit.

Belle's eyes widened. "I never knew Andre had a sister!" she exclaimed. She studied Gabrielle for a moment and smiled. "You're just as charming as he is. I can see the resemblance."

Gabrielle laughed. "Yes, most people say that. They say we have the same joie de vivre."

"It's a good trait to have," Belle remarked. "Especially when you live like this…"

Gabrielle's shoulders fell. "Oh…you mean the vampires, don't you?"

Belle nodded. "Yes…It's horrible."

Gabrielle looked away. "I know…it's sad…but we try to make the best of it and enjoy life." she added brightly.

A moment of silence passed between them and Belle realized that Gabrielle was standing there awkwardly.

"Take a seat if you want," Belle urged. "It must be uncomfortable standing."

"Oh thank you!" Gabrielle said gratefully.

The young woman grabbed a chair and brought it over to the side of Belle's bed.

Desperate for conversation, Belle asked the first question that popped into her mind. "How did you know my name?" she asked her.

Gabrielle looked up at her. "I heard your name uttered all over the castle…My brother talks about you, the other men do, the Beast, everyone. You have quite a reputation around here, Belle." she added with a teasing smile.

Belle let out an embarrassed laugh. "I didn't know I was the subject of discussion around the castle…"

Gabrielle laughed. "Oh you're very interesting…" she assured. "We haven't had something new happen, well, something positive and new happen like this in a while...Mostly it's just been attacks and fights…" she said, waving her hands.

Belle thought a moment. "How often do the vampires come out during the winter?" she asked, pursing her lips nervously.

Gabrielle looked uncomfortable. Belle hated having such unpleasant talk, but she needed answers. Answers that the Beast wasn't so willing to give.

"Well…" she started. "Not very often, but when they do it makes us all nervous. They have a sort of amulet they wear- a silver bracelet on their wrist that protects them from the sun and the elements. If it falls off though, they perish and die. They run the risk of losing it, and their way in the dark if they stay out too long. As you know, days are shorter in the winter. A werewolf or someone else can also break the bracelet off."

"So that's why Cogsworth warned me against getting help from the town and going home…" Belle trailed off.

"What?" Gabrielle asked, confused.

"I wanted to ask someone from the town nearby to take me home, but Cogsworth said it was too dangerous."

"You have family back home, don't you?" Gabrielle asked. "Andre and the others mentioned you missed them dearly."

"Yes," Belle whispered. "Two sisters who I love more than anything else in the world…And a father, taken away by the vampires."

Gabrielle reached forward and grasped her arm. "We'll get him back, I promise. Andre won't let that happen."

"I really miss him, and my sisters." Belle said quietly.

"And that's why I thought you could use some company, _and_ some fun!" Gabrielle piped up brightly. Belle looked at her.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, bewildered.

Gabrielle grinned. "Cause some trouble!"

* * *

**AN**: That's it for now. But I have lots more coming and Belle's questions will be answered soon. I thought I'd add in Gabrielle for some diversion and fun. I hope I'm not straying too much from the original story. I want to infuse some of my own creativity but still keep the spirit of the story. Thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I'm not sure why I made Babette so catty in this, but I do think the tension between her and Belle makes it more interesting. Also, I'm taking a lot of creative liberty here with the history between the werewolves and the vampires. I know it's not historically accurate but I do know that marriages did happen between French and Spanish royals, so I thought I'd create marriages between Spanish and French nobles in this story.

Chapter 10

The next day Gabrielle came knocking on Belle's door bright and early, so they could start the day together.

Belle dressed before the servants could come and cater to her. She changed into a dark green dress, made of simple cotton and a flowered stomacher. She secured her hair in a long, simple braid, which Belle thought was practical for the day.

Already her mood had changed. She felt cheered from her new friendship with Gabrielle and from the beautiful winter day outside. As she sat at her vanity, she looked at the window, where the curtains had been pulled back to reveal a sunny cold day. There was snow on the ground and frost on the roof but above the sky was a bright, cloudless blue.

The day spoke of hope and good things to come. She felt anything was possible.

She came out of her room and met Gabrielle outside, where she eagerly waited for Belle.

Gabrielle's face brightened as Belle emerged. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "We have so much to do today, Belle. _Decorations_ and _food_, and _music_ and _gowns!_" Gabrielle shook her head. "Oh my…I shall go crazy!"

A familiar laugh erupted into the hall. "Ha! You shall go crazy? You already _are_ crazy, my dear sister!" Andre teased with a grin, walking toward them with Brandon.

Gabrielle gave him a pointed look. "Don't forget that we're cut from the same cloth, dear brother..." she stated succinctly, a smile forming on her mouth. "So that makes you crazy as well, if not more so."

Brandon smirked.

Andre stopped when he reached them both, his gaze moving from Belle to Gabrielle. "I see you've met my overbearing sister, Belle…." he started. "Hopefully she hasn't caused you too much trouble."

Gabrielle passed him an annoyed look.

"No," Belle said, laughing. "She's very fun. I'm feeling better already!"

Andre brightened. "Oh, well that's great!" He turned back to his sister. "I guess my sister is doing something right after all!"

Gabrielle hit him while Belle and Brandon chuckled.

From the corner of her eye, Belle saw movement from across the hall balcony. She turned, just in time to see the Beast, observing them from the other side of the floor. When their eyes met, he started. He took one last glance at them and swiftly walked away, black cape following in his midst.

Belle watched him go, intrigued as always by the mystery that surrounded him.

Gabrielle and her brother had started chattering away about something but Belle had tuned out.

"Well, we have a party to plan…" Gabrielle informed them. She turned to Belle. "We had best get started, Belle. We have a lot of work to do."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how this party turns out…" Andre remarked with a smile. His remark had a bit of a challenge to it. Even Brandon smirked at them and crossed his arms.

"It will be _amazing_." Gabrielle declared.

"Yes, it will be amazing," Belle chimed in, joining in on the competitive spirit of the conversation. Gabrielle smiled over at her. "My town has been known to throw a party or two. And we know how to _hold_ them." she countered pointedly.

The two men exchanged looks and held up their hands. "Oh!" "Oh really?" they exclaimed.

"We certainly have our competition here, Andre, don't we?" Brandon said.

"Oh we certainly do, Brandon…" he replied. This was followed by loud, hysterical laughter from the two.

Both women stood there, mouths open at their rude display. They stood there, shocked for a few moments before Gabrielle waved her hand. "Come on Belle, let's go. Let's leave these buffoons!"

Belle gave them one last look before following Gabrielle. "Yes." she agreed, walking toward the stairs with Gabrielle.

"You'll never throw one like Anton!" Andre shouted down the hall, causing Gabrielle to look over her shoulder with exasperation. "_We_ throw the best ones in all of France! You can't beat us!"

"Just ignore him," Gabrielle mumbled as they rounded the corner. "He can get really obnoxious when he feels threatened."

Belle laughed. "Yes he can," she agreed. "Do you really think he's worried?" she asked after a moment as they descended the stairs.

Gabrielle smiled at her. "Of course!" she answered. "He knows that we may just throw the best party this castle has ever seen."

"Who's Anton?" Belle asked curiously.

This caused Gabrielle to blink in surprise. She turned to Belle with a startled, uneasy look and then looked away. "Oh…" she trailed off, laughing nervously. "He's…he's just a person that we used to know….He's…he's…no longer here." She turned and looked at Belle with a firm look, as if to say 'I'm not going to discuss this any further.'

Belle let it go and didn't comment on it further. She had learned that everyone in this castle was hiding something. And they weren't going to tell her what it was any time soon.

She was still a stranger after all.

Gabrielle practically skipped down the steps to the massive foyer, where she turned to look at Belle. "We're going to go find Angelique—she's the castle decorator. She knows _all_ the best ingredients for a party."

As luck had it, they ran into Angelique just as she was coming through the front doors. "Oh, there you are Angelique!" Gabrielle exclaimed at the petite, blonde-haired woman coming through the doors. Angelique shut the door behind her and stared at Gabrielle.

"Ah, Gabrielle…Hello, what is it I can do for you today?" she asked pleasantly.

Gabrielle clasped her hands together and walked toward the castle decorator with sparkling eyes. "Belle and I are throwing a party tonight! And we need your help."

The blonde woman raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Tonight?" she repeated.

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, tonight."

Angelique looked at her as if she were crazy. "How am I supposed to do all of that work for _tonight_?!" she exclaimed.

"I know it's very late notice, but Belle would really appreciate it"- she turned around to face Belle, who stood there with wide eyes. Angelique observed Belle for a moment, her anger and stress re-directed at her. Gabrielle turned back to Angelique. "And this castle needs a bit of cheering up, don't you think?" Gabrielle remarked persuasively.

Angelique looked at her a second before sighing. "Fine…" she said, rather reluctantly.

Gabrielle clapped her hands. "Oh, thank you Angie, that's marvelous!" she exclaimed.

Angelique nodded. "As long as both of you help me with it." she added sternly.

Gabrielle nodded. Angelique moved forward and stopped when she saw Belle. Up close Belle could see that she had rather short blonde hair, unusual for a woman of her time. She also had big, heavy-lidded eyes in a rather round face.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. You're Belle, the one everyone's been talking about," she said. She paused and peered closer at Belle. "It seems this place has taken its toll on you too."

Belle was taken aback at her remark. "T-taken its toll? What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"It's your face…" she remarked. "You look very tired, and drawn."

"Well what do you expect, Angelique?" Gabrielle protested. "When you live here, in a state of constant fear, it will take its toll on you eventually. This is why we need a party."

"Gabrielle told me you you're very good at throwing parties." Belle said.

Angelique gave a short laugh. "Of course, I'm the castle decorator. I can do anything." she replied pompously.

"Then you can make a marvelous party for us tonight." Gabrielle put in smartly, smiling with her arms crossed.

Angelique gave her a sharp look. "Come." she instructed as she turned and led the way.

"I thought it'd be best to hold the party in the music room, since we are not inviting that many people." Angelique told them as they stood in the massive, empty music room.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." Gabrielle replied.

"Now," Angelique began. "We must go over the necessities for a party…"

Gabrielle sighed and rolled her eyes like a child. She reminded Belle a lot of Annette—she couldn't have been more than sixteen.

"A party must have decorations, music, food"- Angelique ticked them off her fingers one by one. "And most importantly: a theme."

"A theme…" Gabrielle murmured.

Belle looked at the windows. "Well, it's winter. So maybe we can go by the season."

"A winter wonderland!" Gabrielle added, turning to her with bright eyes. Belle grinned and nodded.

"Wonderful," Angelique commented. "Mhm…I think we should have some dark colours, considering that it is still winter and not spring yet. Perhaps some rich burgundies and ruby reds, maybe some glass too. It will look like ice."

"Oh it sounds wonderful so far, Angelique." Gabrielle put in.

"Leave it all to me," Angelique told her. "I want you to take care of the music Gabrielle, and Belle"- she turned pointedly to her. "I want you to talk to the kitchen staff, and oversee the food."

"This will be so much fun!" Gabrielle gushed, turning to her.

"I know, I'm looking forward to a party!" Belle replied with a smile. "And to dressing up."

"I do that with my sisters you know," Belle added as they moved toward the doors. "We help pick out each other's dresses whenever there's a dance or festival in town."

"Oh, do you come from a small village?" Gabrielle asked.

"A town actually." Belle said as they stepped out into the hall.

"Rustic life, how lovely..." Gabrielle remarked.

Belle laughed. "How boring."

"Really?" Gabrielle said. "I would die for a quiet life in the country, away from all this mess."

"Anyway, enough of this talk. I'm off to find the maestro!" Gabrielle said, hurrying up the stairs. "I'll see you afterward, Belle!" She squealed as she stopped on the landing, jumping. "I can't wait!" she added, before sprinting up the stairs.

Belle giggled and then turned to walk toward the kitchen. There she found the chefs, maids and Babette. A feeling of unease came over Belle but she pushed it aside, reminding herself that one woman's dislike for her didn't matter.

"Ah, Belle!" the head chef said brightly. He was a short, round man with a lovely smile. "What brings you here?"

Belle smiled and walked into the middle of the kitchen. It was warm and comforting; smells and warmth wafting around her.

"I came to tell you that Gabrielle and I are planning a party for tonight. Angelique is helping us too—she told me to oversee the food." Belle explained. For a moment everyone in the kitchen looked at her with a stunned expression and for a moment Belle wondered if she did something wrong.

"Tonight?" the head chef repeated in disbelief. "It's such late notice!"

Belle winced. "I'm sorry. We hadn't considered that."

The head chef waved a hand. "It's all right. I'm just glad I know now."

One of the older maids clapped her hands. "All right ladies, let's get working. We have a party to cook for."

"I can help!" Belle offered. "It's the least I can do."

The maid smiled at her. "That would help. Thank you. I'll set you to work on the soup."

Belle put on an apron and got to work on chopping up the garlic and onions for the tourin soup; a French garlic soup. Belle's eyes watered from the onions but her senses delighted in the scent of garlic. As she chopped up garlic and onions, and put them in separate bowls, Babette sauntered up to her.

"How sweet of you to help…" she remarked, standing on the other side of the countertop across from her.

Belle glanced up. "Well I like to help. I do it at home all the time."

Babette shrugged. "I help too…Everybody's talking about you: the beautiful small-town girl that just appeared out of nowhere."

Belle didn't answer her or look up; she didn't feel she had to respond. She kept chopping away and Babette just kept talking.

"Even my _Lumiere_ has taken an interest in you," she added with a hint of bitterness. "I'm used to being the only beautiful woman in this castle."

Belle finally looked up. "I don't know why you're so concerned about Lumiere. I have no interest in him."

"That doesn't matter," Babette said sharply. "He thinks you're beautiful," she added, pouting and crossing her arms. "Probably more beautiful than me…"

Belle sighed and resumed her work.

"What surprises me even more is the Master's interest in you." she admitted, causing Belle's head to snap up.

"What?" Belle said, shocked.

"The Master likes you. He talks of you as well. And he doesn't like anybody." Babette explained. One of the maids shushed her and gave her a warning look. Babette rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I'm far more interested in your Master than Lumiere…" Belle admitted, blushing. She hated to admit it but it was the only way to get Babette off her case.

A sly, manipulative look came over Babette's face. "Really?" she asked, smiling deviously.

Belle looked down at the food, a blush still staining her cheeks. "Yes, I find him intriguing..." she explained.

"Well that's good news…" Babette remarked, stepping away from the counter.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, furrowing her brow.

Babette gave her a furtive look from the corner of her eye. "Good news for me. Lumiere is all mine." she declared, and then walked away, out of the kitchen.

Belle watched her go and shook her head.

* * *

Belle and Gabrielle met up again later that day. Gabrielle had informed the Beast that they were going to have a party that night, and to Belle's surprise he had relented. When they were in Gabrielle's room picking out gowns, Belle said to her: "He wasn't angry?"

Gabrielle laughed. "God no. He loves me like a sister and is a lot nicer around me. I think it's because I'm Andre's sister"- she surmised, pursing her lips in thought. "He knows that if he gives me trouble, he'll have to deal with Andre. And plus, I'm a younger, sweeter version of him."

"Oh…" Belle murmured, slightly surprised. "I don't know why he gets so angry with me all of the time…"

Gabrielle giggled. "He probably doesn't know what to do with himself around you. You're the only beautiful, honest woman around his age that he knows around here."

"I'm his age?" Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…he's twenty-three. How old are you?"

"Eighteen." Belle answered.

"You're not that much older than me. I'm sixteen," Gabrielle remarked, holding a dress against her body. "You know, I thought you were a lot older…You act so mature and ladylike for your age."

"Oh, I wasn't aware…" Belle admitted. She picked up a deep maroon-coloured dress: it was heavy velvet, soft to the touch, elegant and perfect for a winter party. "Can I borrow this one?" she asked, draping it over her arms.

Gabrielle peeked over. "Of course! That one will look wonderful on you, Belle!"

"What one are you wearing?" Belle asked.

Gabrielle smiled secretively. "I'm not telling. I like to surprise people."

"Well I can't wait to see what you wear…" Belle remarked, smiling.

The party was held in the music room. Although smaller and less grand than the ballroom, the music room was cozier and more personal. When Belle arrived, there were dark red banners, dark green tablecloths, silver centerpieces in the shape of roses, and silver candles and roses in vases placed all around the room. The musical ensemble was playing a lovely, peaceful tune on the violins and flutes, and a fire was blazing in the fireplace on the farthest wall.

Some of the men were already there and seated by the fireplace, glasses of red wine in their hands. Jean-Claude, who stood casually by the fireplace, was the first to look up and see her.

"Ah Belle, so nice to see you. You look beautiful." he remarked.

Belle blushed and smiled as everyone turned to look at her. Her dress was simple: red velvet with gold lining along the waist and sides. The red velvet dress was opened slightly at the skirt to reveal the red flowered underskirt. And the sleeves of the dress sat off her shoulders, revealing smooth creamy skin. Now that it was winter her tan had faded into a pale wintry shade.

"Thank you," she said, smoothing the front of her dress out nervously. She really wished Gabrielle had come down with her, but her friend had insisted Belle wait for her.

Andre peered over at her. "Where's my sister? Did she really make you come down here alone?"

Belle laughed. "She's upstairs getting ready. She said she'll be down soon though."

"She wants to be the last one down here so that everyone will see her. She loves being the center of attention…like you, Andre." Brandon remarked, pointing at him.

Andre smiled confidently. "No one's the bigger attention-grabber than me. She just wants to win."

"Well, she certainly wins in looks," Jean-Claude piped up. "She's much prettier than you."

This caused the men to burst out laughing.

Andre protested, shaking his head and waving his hand. "No, no my friend. _I_ am prettier."

The men joked about this for a while until more guests started filling the music room. Some of the servants came as well, dressed nicely for the occasion. They would be included in the all the festivities for all their hard work.

Mrs. Potts was there, and watched as Chip and the other children played on the floor. Lumiere was there talking jovially with a glass of wine in one hand and his arm around Babette's waist, while Cogsworth paced around the room, nervously checking that everything was in place.

At one point, the Beast had come into the music room but Belle hadn't noticed. It was only when she turned around that she saw him sitting with Andre and the others, a glass of wine in his hand. She glanced toward the other door of the music room, the one closest to the main hall, and realized he must have come in through there.

A few moments later Gabrielle made her entrance. Brandon was right about her being the center of attention; every eye turned to stare at her, except for the Beast, who had his back turned toward her. Belle had to admit that Gabrielle was a striking girl: her dark hair was swept up in a chignon and loose curls framed her face. Her golden skin looked lovely against the dark green dress she wore. The dress itself was striking as well: trimmed along the edges with gold thread, a gold underskirt and gold lace bell sleeves. A gold charm bracelet graced her wrist.

Gabrielle received many comments as she moved through the room. "You look beautiful, Gabby!" one of the servants exclaimed.

"I love the dress; it looks wonderful."

Gabrielle smiled brightly. "Thank you everyone." She approached Belle and her eyes widened as she surveyed her.

"You look absolutely wonderful Belle!" she exclaimed. "Wow, the off-the-shoulder sleeves are quite daring…" she remarked slyly.

"You don't think it's too much, do you?" Belle asked worriedly. Gabrielle giggled and waved her hand.

"No! It's fine," she assured. Then she leaned in toward her. "Are you trying to get someone's attention?" she teased with a smile.

Belle blinked and then laughed, shaking her head. "No, no! I'm not."

Gabrielle smiled and grabbed her hand as the band started to play a lively tune. "Come, let's dance and have fun."

The two girls danced among the other guests, twirling and spinning, the light catching them in their dance. Many in the room observed them, captivated by their youthful and hopeful spirit. They laughed and danced with the other guests, enjoying the moment for what it was.

The men sitting by the fire were too mature in age and experience, too riddled with burdens of the past to be so carefree and happy. They remembered a time, not long ago, when they were the same way and only wished to be that way again. But too much had changed.

At one point, Gabrielle left Belle to casually walk by Brandon and steal his glass right out of his hand. Belle expected Brandon to snatch it back and get angry but he did neither. Instead he watched her take a sip of his drink while she peered at him over the rim.

Andre watched her, shaking his head. "You're too bold, Gabrielle…" he muttered.

She ignored him and a grin appeared on her face as she stared at Brandon, wine glass in hand. Then she walked away from Brandon, giggling, looking coquettishly over her shoulder at him. She proceeded to take his wine glass and fill it with more wine. As she did so, Brandon approached her. Bits of their conversation floated over to Belle.

Brandon stood so close to Gabrielle that their shoulders brushed. He looked down at the wine she was pouring. "Why don't we share that?" he suggested.

Gabrielle looked up at him with a smile and bright eyes. "Fine."

He took the wine glass from her hand and took a sip, looking steadily into her eyes as he did so. Gabrielle took the glass back and did the same thing. Something secret passed between them in that moment that Belle couldn't exactly explain but that she somehow understood.

Someone bumped into Belle and shook her out of her reverie. "Sorry…" the servant said.

Belle shook her head. "It's all right. It's my fault. I'm standing in the way." She had been standing in the middle where everyone was dancing. She moved out of the way and to her surprise, saw that the couch area near the fireplace was now empty. The men had gotten up to socialize, drink some more and dance.

She heard Andre behind her talking to Brandon and his sister. "What's going on here?" she heard him ask suspiciously.

"We're sharing this." Brandon answered calmly. Belle took a seat closest to the fireplace and watched the exchange.

"Why would you need to _share_ wine from a wine glass?" he asked, confused.

"We don't want your sister getting drunk, do we Andre?" Brandon replied. "I'm watching her intake."

Gabrielle let out an angry groan and stormed away. Both men looked at her as she left, puzzled. Brandon shrugged after a moment and drank the rest of the wine.

Belle smiled and shook her head, turning her attention back to the fireplace. Belle stared into the calming flames, letting the warmth heat her skin and the vivid color fill her mind. She turned when she heard someone approaching and saw that it was the Beast. He was wearing pants, a white dress shirt and a blue cape.

"Hello Belle." he said hesitantly.

She forced a smile. "Hello…" she responded. He sat down next to her and she stiffened.

The Beast sighed. "Would you like any wine?"

She looked over at him and the wine glass he offered. Belle considered it for a moment. "Yes, please." She would have a little wine tonight. She took a careful sip and he reached forward towards the table to grab his own glass.

He took a drink before talking. "I…I wanted to say that I'm very sorry…" the Beast began, turning to look at her. Belle looked down at her wine glass. "I shouldn't have gotten angry like that, and I should stop taking my anger out on you. I need to be"-

"But why do you do it?" Belle asked, upset. "Why are you so angry in the first place?"

The Beast sighed and looked away. "It's my past…" he explained, turning to her with his blue eyes. "I feel trapped and bitter here…" he admitted, watching the guests chatter and laugh.

Belle reached forward and placed her hand over his fur-covered one. He looked from their hands to her face, startled by the action. "But you don't have to let your past bother you…" she began gently. "Right now all you have to worry about is the present. And I'm sure everyone feels trapped here in some way." she pointed out, shrugging and looking around the room.

The Beast looked at her with pained eyes. "But I see a reminder of my past _every_ day…" he told her.

Belle held his gaze for a moment. "Then accept your past, and _yourself_." she added. A light of understanding flashed across his eyes and it was as if she had just revealed something important to him.

"That's very good advice..." he murmured, picking up his wine and taking another drink.

"It seems the most reasonable to me…" she answered, taking another sip of wine.

"I have to be nicer to you, and everyone else…" the Beast admitted.

"Just don't get mad so easily…Sometimes people are only trying to help," Belle reminded him. She paused for a moment and thought of her own actions. They hadn't exactly been _helpful_. She winced. "And I'm sorry about sneaking into the West Wing and… your room…" she added uncomfortably.

The Beast turned to look at her, surprised. She met his gaze briefly. "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me to invade your privacy like that, so I understand why you were angry…" she said, looking away.

"It's all right, Belle…" he assured. "I just had a lot of…personal belongings in there."

Belle nodded and looked down at her lap. "I have some questions for you though, if you don't mind."

The Beast let out a long, slow breath, as if preparing himself for something. She wondered if he would help her.

"All right," he relented. "What do you want to know?" His expression was wary and his eyes held a trace of worry.

"Well," Belle began. "I saw something strange that night the vampires were here…"

The Beast frowned. "What do you mean—strange?" he asked, sounding concerned.

Belle sighed. "When I was running away from Frédéric and Alexandro I hid into an alcove in the hall. I was sure Frédéric would find me and kill me"- she confessed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She frowned, her eyes still closed as she remembered the incident. "And then I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen standing meters away from me in the hallway…" she explained, opening her eyes. She gazed at the Beast, a stunned look in her eyes. "She had curly black hair and wore the most elegant robe- it was purple and had a shimmer to it…"

Belle stopped when she saw the Beast's expression. His jaw fell and he looked fearful, she could see it in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

It took him a moment to speak. "Belle. Why didn't you tell me this before?" he spoke with a sense of urgency.

"I meant to but I never got a chance with all the chaos and worry around here. I'm sorry."

"Did she say anything to you?" he asked firmly.

"No, not directly. She spoke to me through my mind, I heard it in my mind."

The Beast closed his eyes and sighed. "Perfect. She can communicate to you through your mind…" He opened his eyes again and looked at her steadily. "What did she say?"

"She said 'Come forward.' I was stuck in the alcove because Frédéric had cornered me. She told me to come forward to see that she had locked me in the alcove. She saved me, Adam! She made sure Frédéric didn't catch me!"

The Beast absorbed this for a minute. "So that witch _does_ have a heart…" he muttered, stroking his chin.

"Witch? She's a _witch_?" Belle asked fearfully and quite loudly. A few of the household members turned to look at her.

"Shh!" the Beast shushed her. He looked towards the window. "Perhaps we should go somewhere else and talk about this. Come, I'll take you to the garden."

Just as the Beast and Belle were moving toward the doors, Gabrielle appeared in front of them, eyes bright. "Where are _you two_ going?" A giggle escaped and she covered her mouth.

"Outside for a bit," the Beast answered. "Belle needs some air. We'll be back soon."

"Oh." Gabrielle said more solemnly this time, nodding her head. She stood there for a moment before joining the party once again. They walked past her and into the hall leading to the foyer. The Beast stopped near the front doors and opened a large closet, which Belle hadn't noticed before. Inside was a collection of cloaks, all similar, all dark. He moved the row of cloaks aside to grab a heavy, fur-lined velvet cloak.

He pulled it out and Belle could see that it was an elegant cloak, made for a lady. It was midnight blue and had soft white fur with grey specks along the top. He unclasped the sapphire broach at the top and held it open for her.

"Here, you need a warm cloak for outside."

Belle turned around and let him place the heavy, warm cloak over her shoulders. She fastened the broach at the top and turned to face him again. He surveyed her in the cloak.

"It suits you very well." he remarked.

Belle looked down at the cloak. "Thank you."

Before stepping outside, they both exchanged their evening dress shoes for winter boots, and slipped on leather gloves. The chill of winter had set in: the ground was covered in a dense amount of snow, the air was filled with falling snowflakes and icicles had formed on the castle edges like frozen daggers.

Outside the air was sharp. A gust of wind tickled Belle's face and she shivered, despite her cloak. She stopped a moment outside the castle entrance to admire the tiny white snowflakes against the black night sky and the tall, spindly trees. She followed the Beast to the garden, stepping in line beside him as the snow crunched underneath their feet. They passed by the tall pines in the field, which swayed in the wind. Belle shivered again, not from the cold this time, but from the beauty of the night. There was certainly something magical and mysterious about it.

They walked down the stone staircase, through the tree-lined path and underneath the archway, which was still covered in pink blossoms, until they came to the garden. Belle was astounded to see that the garden was in perfect condition, despite the cold and snow. She knew it was magic that preserved the garden but it still shocked her to see it like this.

Not a single blade of grass or bloom was touched by snow. It stood in stark contrast to the wintry grey castle beside it. The Beast and Belle walked down the small steps to the left of the staircase and began strolling at a relaxed pace along the garden path. The small heels of her boots tapped against the stone pathway as a steady rhythm.

The Beast sighed and looked up at the night sky as they walked. "That woman that you saw…she was no mere mortal, Belle. She was a sorceress." he explained quietly.

Belle gasped and looked at him. "A sorceress?" She absorbed this and then asked, "Did she curse you?"

The Beast inhaled sharply and stiffened as she asked this. "Yes." he answered sullenly, his voice and mind faraway. They continued walking, the night quiet around them, the pink and white roses delicate in their beauty.

"If she's a sorceress why did she help me? Why did she not put a curse on me but one on you?" Belle asked, confused.

"I'm going to tell you a story Belle," the Beast answered. "The story of this castle."

Belle stopped in her tracks. "You mean the story of how everyone became cursed?"

The Beast stopped and fixed her with his blue eyes. "Yes." He continued to walk along the path and Belle followed.

The Beast was looking up at the sky again, absent-minded. "It was a night much like this one but warmer…It was a summer night. The prince who lived in this castle before me—Prince Anton—was holding a ball that night…"

_Flashback: 6 years ago_

_It was a night just like any other, except that there was a ball being held at the castle. Lights illuminated the entryway everywhere, much brighter and cheerier than the castle in its present state. _

_Guards stood at attention at the front, monitoring who came in and who came out. From inside the brightly lit castle came laughter. In the ballroom, aristocrats and royals were happily gathered: talking, dancing, laughing, drinking. _

_A general aura of fun, mystery and excitement hung over the ballroom. All the guests were dressed in beautiful costumes and masques. It was a masquerade and there were fireworks outside. _

"_A fine party this is my Prince!" Andre exclaimed from across the room, raising the attention of many of the courtiers. _

_The Prince, dark-haired and handsome, smiled and nodded at him. Andre raised his glass and took a generous gulp. He was holding his masque in his hand, too concerned with his drink to put it back on. _

_From across the room, Adrien observed Andre with amusement. Unlike the other guests he was not dressed in a costume but instead in a casual white dress shirt, riding pants and boots. He was in discussion with a few military men and nobles, talking about the current political situation. _

_Brandon, while also concerned with war and politics, was occupied with staring at the various women in the room, and was making witty remarks to the men next to him. _

"_I hope those Spaniards keep away from our castle tonight and let us enjoy our fun." Brandon said to Edouard, taking a sip of champagne. _

_Edouard nodded. "I hope so too. The Prince held this party in hopes that it would help him forget all of this nonsense between us and the Spanish nobles." _

_The Spanish noble families had settled on land that their ancestors had had possession over almost two centuries ago. This was because many of the Spanish nobles had married into French families. There had been amiable alliances between them before; but lies, greed and betrayal came between them. Presently there was debate over which family the land belonged to because Anton's family had taken over five hundred years ago. But the Spanish nobles also had French ancestors whose family had owned the land before Anton's family. This was a result of intermarriage with the French. The Spanish nobles did not try to reclaim the castle but the land still carried sentimental importance for them. _

_Edouard chuckled. "Maybe he should have invited them." _

_Brandon made a face. "The Prince would do no such thing. He has too much pride, and I respect him for that." _

"_I actually quite agree with Edouard, Brandon," David piped up. He had walked in on their conversation, listening closely to it. "All men deserve to be treated fairly and equally. Who knows what might have happened if the Prince had invited them?" _

_David was known all over France as a great philosopher and writer. _

_Brandon sneered. "I don't agree with your philosophical talk. All men are not born equal, so therefore they are not equal. I don't think those nobles are on the same level as us. They are quick to anger and accusation." _

"_We aren't any better, Brandon." David countered and then walked away before he could respond. _

_Brandon crossed his arms, shaking his head. "Listen to him and his nonsense. I don't agree. We are better, Edouard." _

"_In what way?" Edouard asked. _

_Brandon, for once, was at a loss for words._

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the forest nearby, Jean-Claude and another man were busy gathering wood for the night's fire. It was early evening, still light enough to see. _

_Jean-Claude looked up at the dark blue sky- he wished he would have come out earlier. He had a bad sense of foreboding… He didn't know why though._

"_So Adrienne wanted to come out and help too, did she?" the man with him asked with a laugh. _

_Jean-Claude smiled and nodded his head. "She hates being inside and doing the work her mother does. She's well-suited for farm life." _

"_She's like you, you know." his friend said with a smile. _

_Jean-Claude laughed as he picked up a piece of wood. "Marie tells me that all the time." _

_Marie was his wife and Adrienne was his daughter of five. _

"_Well, I think that's all the wood we need for now." his companion, Edgar said. _

_They started to walk back towards town and as they were a group of men on horses appeared. _

_One of them was a dark-haired man, wearing a cape of fine velvet. _

"_Why are you trespassing on our lands?" he asked angrily. Jean-Claude noted the foreign accent. _

_Jean-Claude was shocked. "Your lands? These lands belong to nobody." _

"_They belong to me and my family." the man argued. _

"_Sir, we were just gathering some wood for our fires tonight." Edgar explained._

"_Drop the wood and get off our lands." the nobleman ordered. _

"_This is the Prince's lands! Not yours!" Jean-Claude finally lost it, yelling at the man angrily. _

_The man observed him coolly. "The Prince thinks these are his lands. But they are just as much ours. We obtained this land years ago in an agreement. You French still cannot keep your promises. Even your own Prince can't." _

_The men with him laughed. _

"_Now drop the wood. We won't have you stealing from us." the man said again. _

"_Run, Jean! We need this wood, let's go!" Edgar said, going into a sprint. _

_Jean-Claude- on impulse -followed. _

_They ran through the forest and onto the road, with the noblemen following behind them, and yelling at them to stop._

_End of Flashback_

"Haha! There you two are!" Belle and the Beast turned to see Andre stumbling towards them, chortling loudly. He could barely contain his laughter and his face was bright red.

He had interrupted the Beast in the middle of his tale. Belle was irritated to say the least because she had been enjoying the story and wanted to find out what had really happened.

Andre stopped a few meters away from them. "You're missing all the fun. What are you doing out here?"

"_Talking_," the Beast said pointedly, passing him an annoyed look. "In private, as you can see. What brings you out here and why don't you have a coat on? It's freezing, you fool."

Andre waved a hand. "Oh, I don't notice it…Besides, all that I've drank is keeping me warm!"

The Beast sighed and shook his head, exasperated. "Can you give us a moment, _please_ Andre?"

Andre looked at the Beast for a moment and then at Belle. A sly smile graced his mouth and then he nodded, almost knowingly. "Ah…I understand. Alright then." He gave his friend a secretive look and then walked away. "Don't stay out here too long, children!" he teased.

The Beast waited for him to round the corner before speaking.

"It's getting cold out here," he remarked, rubbing his hands together. He let out a breath and it came out as a white puff of air. "I should leave the next part of the story for tomorrow, but for now you have some knowledge of this place and its history."

Belle nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do. And I do appreciate that, Adam. I know it must be hard for you…for everybody…" she trailed off.

"Well you've been a good change around here…" the Beast replied, causing her to stare up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment; blue with hazel. His eyes wandered toward her hair and an amused smile appeared on his face.

"You have a petal in your hair…" he told her as he reached out to remove it. He was so gentle that Belle barely felt him remove the petal. He pulled his hand back to reveal the delicate pink blossom and Belle smiled when she saw it. He let the wind carry it away. It skipped across the ground and disappeared into the darkness.

"I love that archway…" she told him.

"Apparently it loves you too." he quipped. Belle laughed quietly. They walked around the garden, turning back around to head back to the castle. But just before they did, the Beast reached down and plucked one of the red roses from a bush Belle had not seen before.

He handed it to her. "This is for you… Watch out for the thorns."

Belle smiled wider this time. "Thank you. How thoughtful." she commented. She reached out to accept the rose. As she did, their fingers brushed for the briefest of moments. Belle's hand tingled a little from the contact, and she wondered if he felt anything too.

He slowly moved his hand away, as if he were thinking about something.

"Let's go back to the castle." the Beast suggested, avoiding her gaze.

* * *

When they were inside the castle again, the party was nearly over and Belle had decided to head to bed. Before retiring, Belle stopped by the foot of the main stairwell. She put the rose to her nose to inhale its scent and looked at the Beast. "I'm looking forward to hearing the rest of your story." she told him with a smile.

His eyes widened with surprise, and a slow, hesitant smile suddenly appeared on his face as well. They were like two new friends, awkward and unsure in the beginning of their blooming friendship. She smiled at him one last time before hurrying up the stairs, her dress and the night trailing behind her.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


End file.
